Unexpected Friendship
by Quipster
Summary: Kinda typical...girl comes to lodging house, falls in love with Spot, lots of drama ensues...good times had by all!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So, I was going through some stuff on my computer and found a bunch of old stories I had that aren't posted anymore so I thought I would put them up…So I am. This is Part 1 of a series technically I guess. After this comes Wrongfully Attracted.

Well, most of these characters aren't mine actually. Actually…none of them are come to think of it. Oh well..

Introduction

She held onto the pole and tried to catch her breath, watching the scenery pass by quickly. She doubled over weak and out of breath trying to hold the tears in. '_Well, ya made it Melody. Yer on da way ta Manhattan an' finally goin' ta be safe. Well, safer dan ya were wid dose pick pockets, at least_.'

Once she had caught her breath she slipped into one of the train cars and curled up between a few boxes, praying she wouldn't be found. She let the tears of relief and grief fall down her face and thought for the millionth time, "_How did I evah get meself inta dis mess? I jest wish I'd stayed in dat damn church. It woulda been bettah dan dis, by far. At least I'se got away an' I'll get ta start ovah in Manhattan, it may not be dat far but it'll do da trick_.'

Part One

Five Years Later

After half a decade on the streets, Melody was nothing like the person she had been before. Once a warm, sensitive girl, she had become a cold and unfeeling child of the streets. Begging, stealing, and starving had become part of her life. She learned how to defend and take care of herself. Years ago, she had left her home too absorbed in her own misery to live, and found a life elsewhere. Today, she found herself still wondering where she went wrong.

Realizing she hadn't had anything to eat in about a day and a half she set out in search of some nourishment. Eyeing a cart of bread, she slowly grabbed a sample and began to slip away, but she didn't count on the owner being wary of such tricks. Just as she thought she had gotten away, she heard him call out to the police. That was her cue to disappear. Melody took off down an alley, but didn't know this part of the city and had no idea where to go. Taking her chances, she slipped around the corner and weaved through a maze of carts and people, intent on finding someplace safe, but the police were hot after her.

Just when she was going to give up, she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her into an alley. About to scream, she felt a hand go over her mouth. No stranger to situations like this, she bit the hand that held her and elbowed her attacker in the stomach. After Melody had finally struggled away, she got a look at her attacker-- he was laughing.

"You'se a feisty one, ain't ya?" her attacker stated rather than questioned between laughs, one eye glinting in amusement, the other covered by a patch.

"What da hell do you want?" Melody was definitely not in the mood to be laughed at.

"I'se gonna see if you'se needed help gettin' 'way from them bulls, but –"

Melody cut him off, "I could. Let's go." She didn't normally let her guard down this easily, but she needed his help and knew it.  
Her attacker, grabbing her hand, led her into a building not far from the street. Guiding her inside, he and the man behind the front desk exchanged a meaningful glance and the man mumbled, "Never saw ya, don't know about ya, couldn't stop ya."

Curiously glancing at the man talking to himself, Melody felt herself being led up steps, into a room. After closing the door, the boy with the patch turned to her, "I'se guessin' you'se got some questions."

"Who are ya? Where am I? Why did ya save – " Melody began to rant.

"Whoa! One at a time!" the boy exclaimed.

Blushing a little, she asked, "Who are ya?"

"Me name's Blink. Well dat's what I'se called. Whats yer name?"

"Oh, me name is Melody," she said holding out her hand. He spit in his and shook hers.

"Eew! Why'd ya do dat?" Melody questioned, a little disgusted.

"Sorry, dat's jest what we'se does 'round here," Blink responded.

"Where is here?" 

"Dis is the Newsboy's Lodging House," Blink proudly stated, looking lovingly around the shabby room.

"Yer a Newsie?"

"Yep."

"Why did ya help me? Even aftah I bit ya?"

"You'se looked kinda desperate ta git 'way from them bulls, an' I'se knows how dat feels." 

"Oh well, sorry 'bout bitin' ya an' everythin'."

"I'se woulda done da same thing, 'cept not," Blink chastised and chuckled. "I know I'se wouldn't a trusted someone who grabbed me from behind."

"Well, thanks. I bettah be goin'. I don't want ta get ya in trouble," Melody said, walking towards the door.

Blink however got there first. "Nu uh, I'se ain't lettin' you'se out der just yet. 'Sides, I'se wants ya ta meet me friends. They'se should be comin' back any minute." At his last statement he indicated to the setting sun outside.

"Are you shoah dat it will be all right?" Melody inquired tentatively

.  
"A 'course, but what should I introduce ya as. Everyone heah has a nickname 'cause it ain't safe ta go around usin' real names."

"Umm, I dunno know. What kinda nicknames are der?"  
"Well, like I'se said I'se Blink an' den der's Cowboy, da leadah a da Manhattan newsies, Mush, Racetrack, Skittery, Sniper, Fish, Spot – "

Melody cut him off laughing, "Spot!" she gasped.

"I'se wouldn't laugh if I'se were you'se." Blink warned.

"C'mon, Spot? What is he, a little puppy dog?"

"Not quite…" sounded a voice came from the door alerting them of additional company.

Melody turned around to find a very handsome, but deadly looking boy in the doorway. His eyes, beautiful though they were, were cold, and his face was expressionless. An air of authority hung around him as thick as fog.

Blink stuttered a bit, "Hey…she's new…she didn't know…uh…"

Melody looked at Blink, "What's wrong wid ya?" she mouthed.

He mouthed back, "Dat woulda be yer little puppy dog."

Her eyes widened a little, then she giggled and turned back to the figure in the doorway. "Wow," she said, "Yer name doesn't fit ya at all."

She studied him looking for a reaction, the only thing she found was a smirk. 

'_Boy is he intimidating. Ya wanna take it down a notch. But he is hot! Not da time ta think about dat. But look at dat face, and da outfit, those pink suspenders are so workin_', Melody thought.

At the same time Blink was thinking, '_Please don't kill 'er or anythin'. Thank you God fer his rule 'gainst hittin' goils_!'

Blink stammered, "Harmony, Ise'd like ya ta meet Spot, da leadah a Brooklyn."

'_Goodbye life as Melody, hello life as Harmon,', _Harmony thought

.  
"It's nice ta meet ya Spot," Harmony greeted, holding out her hand.

Surprisingly enough, Spot didn't shake it, he just stood there with a calculating look on his face. When she was about to pull her hand back, he spit in his and shook it.

'_Why do they keep spittin'? It's so gross!_' Harmony internally shuttered. Behind her, she could hear Blink exhale.

"What brings you'se ta dese parts, Spot?" Blink queried.

"Business," Spot simply stated.

"Well it's good ta see ya."

"Jack heah?" Spot asked.

Before Blink had a chance to answer there was a banging of the front door and the sound of a stampede heading upstairs. Believing it to be the police, Harmony squeaked and jumped on one of the dozens of the bunk beds in the room, covering herself before the door opened.

Spot and Blink, both unperturbed by the noises downstairs looked at her oddly. Well really, Blink looked at her oddly and Spot stared with his unchanged expression.

"Is dere somethin' wrong wid dat goil?" he asked Blink who just shrugged. 

The door swung open revealing a herd of tired, sweaty, but good-looking boys led by a boy with a bandanna around his throat. When he glanced around the room his eyes settled on Spot. He walked towards him with a blank expression, which suddenly erupted into a smile. He spit in his hand and held it out to Spot who did the same.

Harmony, who had been watching from under the cover, grimaced. '_What is wid da exchange a saliva?!?_'

"How's it goin' wid you, Spot?" the bandanna boy asked.

"Fine, Cowboy. But before we'se talk business, you'se should knows dat Cyclops ovah der," Spot said indicating Blink who was now glaring at Spot, "brought sum goil 'n heah and she is 'n your bed. Plus, she'se outta her mind."

Harmony, realizing her cover was blown, squeaked in protest causing nearly everyone in the room to jump. 

Cowboy walked over to the bed in which she was hiding and lifted the cover. "Blink, it ain't me birthday fer at least anuddah month." 

Everyone, except Spot and Blink, stared at her. Noticing all the looks, she gave up any hope of escaping introductions and sat up. 

"Hey everyone," she said weakly.

"Uh, hey, I'se Jack, Jack Kelly," stammered the boy who had uncovered her and been referred to as 'Cowboy'. She stared at Jack for quite awhile before forcing herself to avert her gaze afraid that it would betray her . She realized the moment she laid eyes on him that she recognized him from a past life she was desperate to forget.

All the other guys in the room seemed star-struck and had not yet recovered from their shock that there was a girl in their room.

Spot, looking disgusted, well not really, he still hadn't really changed his expression, but you could tell he was disgusted. "Ain't none of you'se seen a goil befoah?"

"Course we has. It's jest, never 'n me bed."

"Sure you'se hasn't, Cowboy," teased one of the boys nudging him in the side.

"Off me back Mush. You knose I'se didn' mean it dat way."

Blink offered Harmony his hand. "Why don't you'se git out of dat bed an' meet everybody."

"Fine, as long as nobody tries ta do dat spit thing ta me, again," Harmony commented, drawing a laugh from everyone, except Spot. 

'_Does dat guy evah change his expression?!?_' she wondered.

Blink took over introductions. "Dat der is Mush, Race, Skittery, Sniper, Crutchy, Boots…" 

After a few names, Harmony's eyes glossed over, she could never remember all the names.

"…and you'se already knows me, Jack, and – " Blink was cut off.

"- Spot, da little puppy dog," Spot interrupted.

If there had been any sound in the room before, there was nothing now. Everyone with half a brain could guess what had happened before they'd entered the room. Spot, intimidating as ever, circled the new girl with the same expression he'd had since she'd first seen him.

"Spot – " Jack started, but stopped when Spot turned a glare his way. This boy was not one to be toyed with, obviously.

"You'se got somethin' ta say, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, you'se scarin' her, quit it."

"Spot, da little puppy dog – "

Blink burst in, "She didn't knowse who'se you'se was! It wasn' her fault!"

Spot was a short boy, but obviously that didn't make him a weak boy, when he slammed Blink into the wall with his hand to his throat.

"What has you'se been told 'bout talkin' when I'se is? Huh?" Spot questioned rhetorically, dropping his hand from Blink's throat leaving him to rub his neck while he turned back to Harmony.

"As I'se was sayin'. Spot, da little puppy dog." A deep intake of breath was heard in the room from several boys until he finished with: "I'se likes it."

Harmony, who had been expecting, well, anything but that, gasped. When she looked up, she saw that he was smiling. '_Smilin'? He had actually changed expression?' _

"What, you'se thinkin' I couldn' change expression?" Spot asked, the amusement very obvious in his voice.

"Well.. .yeah," Harmony responded, knowing that was exactly what she had been thinking.

"Spot heah is a real great guy so long as ya don't cross him. Which I'se strongly suggests you'se don't do," Blink warned, rubbing his throat.

"So, Harmony, tell us 'bout yerself." Spot commanded. "We'se likes ta know 'a little 'bouts people befoah trustin' em."

"Well, I nevah asked ya ta trust me, did I?" she shot back, not ready to talk about her past. "I nevah asked fer any of dis. Thanks fer da help but I should go, now." With a quick nod to Blink, Harmony ran down the stairs and out the front, only vaguely aware of the shouts from upstairs.

Her mad dash left the guys befuddled. Everyone except Blink and Spot (who had instinctively reverted to his cold, expressionless form) had their jaws hanging. After Jack had regained his senses he turned to the group.

"Boys, we'se all knows dat Manhattan ain't safe, 'specially aftah dark. We'se gotta find 'er, befoah she'se gets 'n trouble." After Jack spoke everyone but he and Spot scurried out of the room.

Turning to his long-time friend, he commented, "Spot, der's somethin' seriously wrong wit' dat goil."

"I'se told ya she'se crazy." Spot replied.

"But der's somethin' else 'bout 'er. She's…different…" Jack drifted off. 

"Yeah, I guess she is," Spot went along.

Jack finally snapped out of it and questioned, "So, Spot, why was ya heah?"

"Well, Jacky-boy, I'se 'n need of a little help,." Spot declared as if nearly choking the words.

Jack, understanding it was hard for Spot to ask for help, even from his best friend, just nodded his head. "What can I'se do fer ya?"

"Well, see, things are getting' rough 'n Brooklyn an' I'se needs ta git a few a me boys out. Ya understand?" Spot asked.

"No problem, we'se got a couple a exter beds heah, but I'se don't want any trouble from em." It was a commonly known fact that Brooklyn newsies were the roughest of them all and didn't tolerate much before a fight would start. It was also known that Spot was the only one any of them would listen to. He may look like a little boy, but he was a skillful leader, fighter, and just about everything else. He was a guy that everyone could look up to and fear.   
"Der won't be. If any of um tries anythin' jest send em back, Ise'll deal wid em," Spot said with a menacing look in his eyes, making Jack afraid to hand any one over to him, for any reason.

"Ok, whens dey comin'?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'se was gonna stay heah da nite, an' send em ovah da next day. Ise'll collect em when everythin' is safe if dats alright wid you'se," Spot explained.

"No problem heah. Hey, I'se think I'se jist heard da boys come 'n," Jack stated referring to banging coming from downstairs.

The boys burst into the room carrying an unconscious and beaten Harmony. 

Jack was furious, "What da hell did you'se do ta 'er?"

"We'se didn' 'ave anythin' ta do wit' dis. Honest!" Blink assured.

"What happened?" Spot interrogated as they laid her back on Jack's bed where she had been hiding a little over an hour ago.

"Well….we'se don' really know…" Mush started, his voice getting quieter as he spoke.

"How can none of you'se guys know what happened?" Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Who'se the one who'se found her?"

"That'd be me," Blink admitted.

"Alright, Cyclops," Spot said. "Where'd ya find her?"

"Stop callin' me dat!" Blink exclaimed.

"You'se wanna try ta tell me what ta do again?" Spot threatened.

Avoiding the subject, Blink reverted to the former question, "I'se found her in an alley, again. 'Cept dis time she wasn't bitin' me."

"I wanna heah dat story latah!" someone called out.

"Which alley?" Spot asked, ignoring the outburst.

"Da one by da City Hall." Blink responded.

"Ain't dat Queens territrey?" Spot asked Jack.

"I'se gonna soak dem." Jack yelled and ran towards the door. Spot motioned to two of the boys by the door to block his way and they obliged.

"Jack, calm yerself. Foist we'se gotta help her, den wese'll deal out da revenge. 'Sides, we don't even know her. It was her fault she ran outta heah."

"Yeah…well I jest really hate Queens…" Jack admitted. "I'se gonna go outside an' have a cigarette an' Ise'll cum back when I'se feelin' bettah."

Jack went for the window but was tugged back inside by Spot. "I'se not dat easy ta fool. Git back inside."

"Spot, they'se deserve everythin' they'se gonna git," Jack, more or less, whined.

Spot slapped Jack, "Pull yerself togethah man. Dese guys are countin' on you'se ta be der leadah, so act like it!" Spot scolded.

"But Spot, no body, specially no goil, deserves ta be beat up like dat! I'se gotta do somethin'!"

"Den git her some help. She's gonna make it an' all dat, but she's gonna be 'n a lotta pain." Spot said.

Jack resigned, "Ise'll go an' get Kloppmann, he'll know what ta do."

"No, you aren't goin' anywheres till I'se sure you'se ain't plannin' anythin' stupid! One of you'se guys, go and git him fer Jack."

"No need," Harmony said, awakening from unconsciousness. "I'll be on me way."

Once again she caused everyone, except Spot, to jump.

"You'se been 'n enough trouble as it is, der ain't no way I'se lettin' you out a heah." Spot declared.  
"We'll it's a good thing that no one has ta let me do anythin'. I – " 

Just as she was about to dig her grave deeper, a boy dripping from perspiration and huffing from running made his way towards Spot. Between deep inhalations, the boy managed to whisper something in his ear that caused Spot to turn to Jack.

"I'se don't want her or you'se ta leave dis room an' I'se means it. I'se gotta git back ta Brooklyn. Ise'll send dose boys ovah tomarah," Spot said, then left the room at a slow pace followed by a frantic looking messenger. His calm exit was purposely misleading on the urgency of the matter.

"There is no way I'se gunna let him tell me what to do. I said I was goin', and I am. Thanks fer yer help, but leave me alone!" Harmony exclaimed, trying to get to her feet. That turned out to be a little more difficult than she had predicted. On her first attempt she fell right back. The second time she stood for a few seconds, before she collapsed into the arms of a waiting Blink.

"I'se don't think you'se 'n quite da shape ta be travelin'. Why don't you'se stay 'til you'se feelin' bettah? Den, no one will try ta stop ya and youse'll be bettah off," Blink reasoned.

"All right, but I'm not happy 'bout it." Harmony resigned while being laid back into bed by Blink.

"You'se don't have ta be happy 'bout it, you'se jest gotta do it. I ain't known ya very long, but I'se takin a likin' ta ya an' I don't wanna see anythin' bad happen to you'se…again," Blink stated.

"You'se okay Harmony? I'se don't know if you'se remembers me, but I'se undah house arrest wid you'se now. Undah the command a Mr. High-n'-Mighty Puppy Dog, I'se not ta leave dis place until he says I'se can. Same fer you'se I'se believes."

"So I've heard. Are ya actually goin' ta listen ta him?" Harmony asked him.

"Yeah, but not fer the reasons yer thinkin'. I'se listenin' cause Spot is one of me closest friends an' he knows when I'se upset, I does stupid, foolish things. In dis case, I'se was 'bout ta take on da whole a Queens, you'se seems ta be a weak spot. When I'se seen you'se all beaten up, I was real upset. Spot puttin' me undah house arrest was prolly da best thing. Der are ways oddah den soaking guys and breaking alliances ta git revenge…" Jack finished.

"I don't understand. I haven't known ya fer more den a day, and while yer 'round, I'm not nice ta ya at all, yet ya still seem ta want ta help me out. I really don't understand," Harmony said, a little confused. She had done her best to keep people away from her ever since, a long time, and up until now, she had been successful.

She also had other reasons for not wanting him in particular to get close to her. Earlier in her life she had known Jack and they had been the best of friends. It was strange seeing him again and she was happy about it but she knew that she had hurt him when she left the first time, and couldn't imagine doing it again. It was best if he never remembered her, and this house arrest wasn't going to help hide her secret.

"It's simple. I'se likes ya. You'se reminds me of a real special goil I'se use ta know," Jack said. "Besides, youse'll learn dat in Manhattan, newsies are too nice fer der own good. We'se da friendly, trustin' type. If you'se wants secrecy an' all dat, Brooklyn'd suit ya much bettah. Dem newsies, like Spot, dey keeps ta themselves. But deys tough. Can't remembah a fight deys didn't win…"

"Jack, I'se a little worn out, would ya mind if I took a little nap?" Harmony abruptly asked, none too subtly hinting that she wanted him to leave.

"Nope, course not." Jack replied, innocently ignorant that she didn't want him around.

"Goodnight Jack. Goodnight Blink." she called to them as she settled into her temporary bed.

'_I bettah stay on me toes around dese boys. I gotta remembah dat I'm in dis world alone and nothin's gunna change dat…not even dese boys…even if dey are really cute…I mean nice…,,'_ Harmony thought, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The next morning, Harmony woke up to find a small breakfast in front of her. Looking for the culprit who was trying to soften her up, she found that all the beds occupants were unmoving. After taking one more glance, she nibbled on the bread, surprised to find it was fresh. Reaching for the glass of water she drew back gasping in pain. '_Some a dese injuries must be pretty bad, maybe I should take it easy_,' Harmony thought. For a few minutes she sat there staring at the water, very thirsty from the bread.

'_So close. Yet, so very far away! Eerrr! Da sun's not even up an' I'se already frustrated. Evil watah! Evil, evil watah! I'll just sleep an' deal wid dat watah latah. Hey, where's Jack?_' she wondered, realizing that she was in his bed. '_Where would he sleep? He musta taken one a da other beds, and he's probably covered up so I can't see him.'_ Content with the assumption that he was one of the immobile forms, she lay back and thought, '_It's not like he can go anywhere_.'

Shortly after the sun had risen, Jack was already out of bed. Pacing the floor of the Lodging House, he felt like a trapped rat. Spot had said he wasn't to leave the house, and he knew that that included leaving to sell papers. Jack could afford to miss selling for a few days, but he still wanted to get out there. No matter what reasoning Spot had, maybe he could get around it. He needed to sell papers to make a living. '_Yeah, dat'll be me excuse,'_ Jack thought. '_But der's somethin' 'bout dat goil. I'se didn' know what ta tell Spot, but…oh…dis is so frustratin'. Ise'll have plenty a time ta figure it out doh_.'

Jack, happy with his conclusion, started getting ready for a hard days work when he heard Kloppman's footsteps coming up the stairs. Oddly enough, his were not the only feet on the steps, he was accompanied by three or four others. His first instinct was to run, thinking it was the bulls, but Jack knew Kloppmann wouldn't lead them up there without giving some kind of warning. The door opened revealing Kloppmann surrounded by three hostile boys who appeared to be brooding. Brooklyn.

"Cowboy, you know these boys?" Kloppmann asked. "They'se been waiting to see you for hours, but I didn't want them to disturb your sleep."

"You'se must be Spot's boys. Whats ya doin' heah dis oily? Ya must've left Brooklyn before you'se had time ta properly sleep," Jack reasoned.

"Spot wanted us ta git heah befores you'se had a chance ta slip out, an' we'se wasn't gonna take any chances disappointin' him," explained the tallest of the three, his eyes nervously flickering from side to side at the prospect.

"Well'se you'se got heah, what's he want?" Jack asked.

"He wants ta make shoah you'se don't leave da Lodging House, even ta sell papes," the same boy replied.

'_Stupid Spot, you'se always covers all da bases,' _ Jack cursed silently.

"He knows Ise'd nevah do anythin' like dat!" Jack shouted, trying to sound shocked.

"He knows exactly whats you'se was thinkin' so don't act shocked. Ta git introductions ovah wid I'se Caps. Dat der," referring to da shortest of the group, "is Smiste', an' he'se is Smokes, fer obvious reasons." Caps indicated the kid who was coughing with a cigarette in his mouth. "An' by da looks of it, you'se must be Jack. Spot told us ta listen ta you'se, but we'se makin' it clear, we'se don' like bein' pushed 'round, git it?"

'_It's going to be a long stay,_' Jack thought.

"Well'se whatevah you'se wants ta make clear, make clear ta someone who cares. I'se lettin' you'se stay heah as a favah ta Spot. I'se don't care nothin' fer any of you'se. Leave me boys 'lone, an' I'se pretty shoah I'se won't be havin' no problems wid ya. Dat clear ta ya?" Jack said, making sure they got his drift.

Caps, realizing that he had to be submissive to the leader while he was here, merely grumbled in assent. He wouldn't start anything, but he wouldn't go out of his way to be nice to a bunch of sissies. 

"Where's will we be sleepin'?" asked Smister.

"You'se boys will be sleepin' 'n da beds 'n dat corner ovah der. An' I'se warnin' you'se right now, we'se got a goil stayin' wid us 'til she's healed up a bit, an' she's off limits ta everyone. Don' touch her or so much as even talk ta her unless you'se asks. She's a good friend, an' I'se ain't lettin' nothin' happen ta her."

"Whatevah," Smokes said between puffs. While he had been there, he had already gone through three cigarettes and was on his fourth.

"What are ya, some kinda chain-smokah? I'se don' wanna see you'se go through so many dose while you'se heah. Cut back 'r git out," Jack said.

"You'se some kinda control-freak?! Spot –" Smokes started.

Jack cut him off, "I'se don' care how Conlon runs his town. You'se 'n mine, an' I'se keeps me boys 'n line well enough my way."

By now, all three boys were glaring daggers at him. Kloppmann, who had been there the whole time, observing the conversation, realized it was past time to wake everyone up—which was surprising because it was his favorite time of day. He took an almost sadistic pleasure in waking the boys

"Git up everyone, you'se late!" Kloppmann yelled cheerfully, shaking the boys then standing back. In two minutes he watched most of the boys rise from their beds like the living dead…but with tempers and bad breath…and those who didn't got rolled onto the awaiting floor.

Scattering to fulfill their morning preparations, hardly any of them noticed, or gave an indication that they noticed, the three brooding Brooklyn newsies in the center of the room. 

Blink, after getting ready in record time, tentatively shook Harmony awake, carefully avoiding bruised areas. Seeing it wasn't working, Blink leaned down and gave into temptation by bestowing her with a small kiss on the lips. That got her up and got him a smack on the cheek. Before she could figure out it was Blink, he ducked away and ran into the washroom, returning only seconds later calling out to her, "Hey Harmony, nice ta see you'se 'wake. Hope we'se didn' make too much noise er nothin'."

"No," Harmony replied, "I woke up aftah da weirdest dream. I thought dat someone had…an' den I…it felt real…cinnamon…" 

"Would you'se like ta tell me 'bout it?" Blink asked.

"Uh, no, can't remembah it anymore, dat was sweet a ya ta offer," Harmony broke off. She wasn't about to tell a guy about that dream. 

"Dat's me alrigh't. Da sweet one," Blink said, a little disappointed.

"It wasn't meant ta be an insult," Harmony apologized.

"I'se jist playin' wit'cha," joked Blink, trying to hide his hurt feelings behind his big, goofy grin.

"Oh, good. I really didn't want ya ta be mad at me!" Harmony said, but thought, '_Yes I do!! What am I doing? Whenevah dese boys come 'round, I let me guard down. As soon as I can walk, I'm outta here. Really. I can leave dem. It won't be a problem. An' if it is, I'll make dem hate me and it won't be so hard to leave_.'

"I'se could nevah be mad at ya!" Blink said, meaning every word he spoke a little deeper than she'd ever know.

'_Want to bet on dat?_' she thought wryly. 

"Yer so sweet!" Harmony exclaimed, hugging Blink, not realizing that she had used the same word that had started the 'fight'.

'_Der's dat woid 'gain_,' Blink thought, but said, "Not as sweet as you'se." Then he jumped up and headed to work.

After selling his papes, Blink headed to Tibbys to have a quick meal. When he saw his reflection in the window, he was surprised to see a bruise on his cheek where Harmony had slapped him.  
Blink wondered, '_Think she'll notice? Bettah not take any chances_.' Then he left the restaurant at a run.

Outside, Race was just entering when he noticed his friend leaving in a hurry. He called out to him, "Where ya goin' Blink?"

"Brooklyn!" Blink yelled and took off, leaving behind a very confused Race.

Upon arriving at the pier where Spot was known to hang out, Blink had only minimal difficulty passing Spot's little cronies before coming in front of an expressionless Spot.

"Whats kin I'se do fer ya, Blink?" Spot asked.

"Hit me," Blink responded as calmly as if he were asking for a napkin or some other object.

"Are you'se drunk 'gain?" Spot demanded. "If you'se is, I'se gonna tell Jacky-boy to lay off da parties."

"No, I'se jist needs ya ta hit me," Blink continued. "Stop making things difficult jist 'cause you'se a coward."

"Jist hit him Spot!" yelled a Brooklyn newsies who was toying with a snake emblem on a necklace.

"Snake, mind you'se own business. Ise'll deal wid dis meself." Spot said annoyed with his followers. Turning back to Blink he said, "Even if you'se is drunk, nobody gits 'way wid insultin' me – 'specially on me own territrey."

Blink braced himself as Spot swung his cane. The cane first struck Blink's nose, breaking it and causing blood to erupt. Then instantly swung to his stomach, causing him to double over. And lastly striking him on the backside of his knees, which made him fall backward to the ground, covering him with scratches and causing him to lose consciousness.

After Blink recovered from the beating, he admired Spot's handiwork. He looked up to see that Spot and his boys had gone, and the sun was sinking into the horizon. This alerted Blink that he should have been headed home long ago and that he had been unconscious for a few hours.

Limping as he went, Blink walked the way to Manhattan smiling.

'_It takes a lot more than a beating to wipe away this smile. Besides, now there is no way to distinguish one bruise from another_.' Blink thought in amusement.

When Blink walked into the Lodging House bunk room, he saw Harmony sitting up in bed. Her mouth was hanging open, obviously she had seen him.

"Oh my gawd, what happened ta ya?" Harmony cried in distress.

"Oh, don' worry yerself 'bout it. Was jis a misunderstandin' between friends," Blink said truthfully.

'_Well, Spot didn' understand, so it was a misunderstandin'_,' Blink justified to himself.

"C'mere, I'll try an' fix up dat nose fer ya. It looks like it's broken," Harmony said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, Ise'd have ta say dat it is. Der's prolly nothin' ta be done. It'll heal, it has befoah."

"How many times has it been broken?" she asked.

"I'se couldn' tell ya. I'se can't really count dat high," Blink said, ashamed of his meager education.

"Well, ya couldn't tell from looking at ya, except right now. At least let me clean up da blood," Harmony firmly requested.

"You'se don' have ta."

"Well, I am. I don't want ta hear anythin' more. I would get da towel and bowl of water, but I'm goin' ta have ta ask you ta. Me legs don't seem ta remember what der purpose is," joked Harmony.

"Notta problem, Harmony. Ise'll git it, you'se jest wait right heah," Blink assured her and went off to get the supplies she had requested.

After some scrubbing, Blink looked pretty good, besides the bruises and scratches for which there was nothing to be done.

The next morning, when everyone else was still getting ready, Blink tried to wake Harmony up, but once again, found it harder than normal. So he leaned down and kissed her, but ducked out of the room before she could smack him or see him. Over the days, it became a daily ritual, and she believed it to be a recurring dream and came to think of it as her internal wake up call. Blink, unsure of how she would react to the truth, let her believe whatever she wanted to.

Their days had become routine. Blink would kiss her when it was time to wake up and disappear into the washroom. Harmony would sit up and think about her recurring dream, trying to figure out the deeper meaning, and Blink would come in and wish her a good morning, then leave. Once he left, Harmony would have only Jack for company.

Since both Jack and Harmony had no place to go, they came to a mutual agreement that it would be pointless to argue with the only company they had. Slowly, Harmony started getting better with Jack's help. Jack would let her lean on him while she tried to get her legs back in shape and be her punching dummy to regain arm strength. Finally, one day, she could limp across the room without Jack's help, and the next day she could walk. Finally, after four more days, she could run her best. Her strength had completely returned after two and a half weeks of training. 

Harmony knew that her recovery was in a big part thanks to Jack, but every time she tried to thank him, he would blush and start joking about something else. They had become great friends, so she knew that it was best to drop it. He knew how she felt.

Every night, ever since she'd been beaten, she'd dreamed of revenge, and now it was time. With her wounds fully healed and everyone, even Blink, ignorant of her fitness, it was time to strike.

The next morning, after the newsies had left, Harmony jumped out of bed and scribbled a quick note to Jack telling him where she'd went, and not to worry. Then she climbed out the window, sure that if she talked to Kloppmann, the owner of the Lodging House and honorary father to all its occupants, he would tell the boys before she could take a step from the building.

She ran down the fire escape and took the vaguely familiar path she had treaded a few weeks before, but this time she was ready. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around to meet her opponent with a swift punch to the gut. The punch found its way, shortly before she realized it was Jack. Keeling over, clutching his stomach, Jack had a shocked look on his face. As soon as he could talk again he gasped, "Geez, you'se strongah den you'se looks."

She asked him sternly, "What are ya doin' here, Jack? Spot told ya not ta leave da Lodgin' House."

"I'se seems ta recall dat hese'd said da same thing ta you'se."

"Well…dat's different…" Harmony said, loosing all the conviction in her voice.

"'Sides, did ya think I'se was goin' ta let you'se take dem all on by yerself?"

"He's not goin' ta be happy, an' I bet he'll blame me," she said. "But I'm glad fer da company."

"I'se knew you'se would. So, come on, we'se 'bout ta soak us sum bummahs," Jack said enthusiastically.

After a couple hours of diligent searching the two friends discovered the assailants that had waylaid Harmony. The opposition consisted of four boys, but they were overly cocky when realizing one of their attackers was a girl and caught unaware in the beginning. Although Jack and Harmony were slightly outnumbered they ended the fight victoriously.

When they got back to the bunkroom, they were glad to see none of the newsies had come back yet. They walked into the room and headed to wash up when they heard the door close behind them. It was none other than Spot, standing behind the door, waiting for them.

"Heya, Spot," Jack started nervously. "We'se was jest out – "

"Jacky-boy, I'se already upset 'bout you'se goin' 'gainst me fer da foist time. Don' make it woise by lyin' 'bout it. It insults my intelligence," Spot said, a little melancholy. He was very obviously upset about his friend betrayed his trust, but oddly enough he had a neutral, yet cold, expression.

"Shoah, Spot. I'se sorry 'bout not listenin' ta ya, but I'se ain' sorry doin' what I did. Dey desoived every bit," Jack stated angrily.

"Whats done is done, I'se sent me boys ovah ta help da injured, and I'se sent yers too. I'se would imagine you'se did a lot a damage, so be content wit' dat. Don' try anythin' else, you'se got yer revenge," Spot said.

"Fine," Jack obediently consented.

"I'se needs ta talk ta da goil fer a second. Go talk ta Kloppmann," Spot ordered.

Jack left with a glance from Spot to Harmony.

"You'se are nothin' but trouble, goil. Was ya sent ta torture me 'r somethin'?" Spot asked.

"I am not sent anywhere. No one tells me where ta go or what ta do. And besides dat, its not like anyone cares 'nough 'bout ya ta send someone to annoy ya. Sooner or later, yer goin' ta learn dat da world doesn't revolve 'round ya." Harmony defied him.

"Shoah it doesn't. Nows dat yer healed you'se kin go. Tomorah," Spot commanded.

"Ya know, I don't think I will," Harmony said, almost pleasantly. '_I'll stay just in spite a ya! Ha_!' she thought to herself, spitefully. She continued outloud, "I'se started ta like it heah. Kloppmann said I could stay here once I'se got healed as a newsie. Jack said he'd teach me ta sell papes, an' Blink already said he'd watch out fer me 'cause he really didn't want me ta leave. So it's all settled. If ya don't like me den maybe you should stop comin' 'round here."

"No body tells me what ta do. 'Specially not you'se," Spot said, venomously, slightly glaring.

'_A little frightened by the murderous look in his eye_,' Harmony thought. '_Maybe I shouldn't a gotten him angry. Wow, he looks really angry. I'm a little scared. But, at da same time, I couldn't be more attracted ta him. I always have ta fall fer da dangerous type, don't I? How frustratin'! It's really time ta calm him down._'

"Look, Spot, maybe we didn't get off on da right foot. I'm sorry dat I went against yer little – " Spot's glare deepened. "I mean, yer very important rules. But it isn't in my nature ta follow da rules."

"I ain't mad 'cause you'se left da Lodging House, you'se was free ta once you'se was healed. I'se furious 'cause ya took Jack wid ya. Jack being 'n dat fight threatened a whole lot a treaties which put Brooklyn 'n a uncomfortable position. We'se almost had ta choose between Manhattan and Queens. Luckily, da damage was repairable, but it was a close call."

"Jack can do whatevah he wants. I didn't make him do nothin'."

"We'se nevah had trouble befoah you'se came," Spot said. "Jest stay outta me way, ors youse'll be askin' fer trouble dat you'se ain't ready fer."

"I can handle myself. I think I proved dat tanight," Harmony asserted, slightly puffing her self up.

Any ego she had blown was popped when Spot laughed at her. "Ya think dat 'cause you'se beat Queens you'se any match fer Brooklyn. Foist of all, you'se had Jack fightin' wit' you'se. Jack, or at least da Jack I'se knows, would nevah go up 'gainst Brooklyn. Second of all, Brooklyn has more fightin' capability in its littlest member, den Queens has in der leadah. I'se ain' sayin' dis ta impress ya. If you'se don' believe me, ask Jack. Hese'll set ya straight."

"Yer so arrogant. I don't care how many boys ya have undah yer command or how well dey fight, yer a coward dat hides behind his lackeys," Harmony avowed.

"If I'se didn' have rules 'gainst hittin' goils, youse'd be sportin' a pretty shinah ta go wit' dat outfit," Spot threatened, completely calm which infuriated her even more.

"Wow, big bad Spot threatenin' goils. How brave," Harmony taunted, getting up in his face.

"I'se don' need ta take dis from a slut. You'se shouldn' be tellin' oddahs how ta live der lives. I'se seen what you'se been doin' ta dat poor guy, Blink. He's me friend, an' its me responsibility ta stan' up fer him. You'se needs ta eithah cut him loose or reel him 'n cause oddahwise he's gonna snap. I'se don' know or care how many guys you'se are leadin' on, but dat boy is lovesick. If you'se don' do somethin' - I'se will," Spot promised.

Harmony slapped him, "I don't have any idea what yer talkin' 'bout, but I really don't appreciate bein' called a slut. Whatevah Blink an' I do, is our business. Do we have an understandin'?"

Spot smirked, "Shoah we'se do. Youse'll leave me boys 'lone, an' Ise'll limit me visits so I'se don' have ta see you'se so much."

With that he left Harmony alone in the room to wait for Jack to come back up and the boys to return from Queens.

When Jack came up, Harmony recapped the entire story, sparing no details. Jack, needless to say, was very upset.

"You'se like me sistah, but Spot's like me broddah. I'se kinda caught 'n da middle heah," Jack said.

"I understand. Is it true what he said 'bout Brooklyn though?"

"Yeah, Brooklyn has unfathomable skills in fighting an' all dat. I'se glad dat Ise'll nevah be 'n a fight 'gainst um. Ise'd nevah be able ta go up 'gainst Spot. It would be real difficult, an' I'se wouldn' be able ta foresee da loyalty a da boys, even mine when it came down ta it."

"Yes, I suppose it would, an' I would nevah ask ya ta. Is it true what he said 'bout Blink? Am I leadin' him on? Is der anythin' ta lead him on wid?"

"I'se hasn't seen anythin' ta prove what Spot accuses ya of, but as much as I'se hates ta say it, he's usually pretty well informed," Jack said apologetically. "But 'course youse'd nevah do anythin' like dat ta anyone on poipose. It's jest a misunderstandin'." Then he jokingly punched her in the stomach. It was only a small punch, and very light, but it still sent Harmony to the floor, gasping from the pain.

Jack was frantic. "Harmony, Harmony. Whats wrong wid you? What did I do?"

"It's me stomach…" Harmony forced out in pain.

Jack laid her on his bed and lifted her shirt. There was a shallow, yet long, cut across from her bellybutton to just above her right hip.

"Dis don' look so good, Harmony. Seems like somebody sliced ya wit' a knife," Jack said, concerned that it might get infected.

"Yeah, probably 'cause dey did. I didn't think it was dat bad doh," Harmony reasoned, tears from the pain in her eyes.

"Why didn' you'se tell me befoah?" Jack asked.

"I was a little caught up in fightin' wid Spot. Sorry. It'll be alright."

"No, we'se bettah clean it out. Its kinda deep an' it might get infected."

"Don't worry 'bout it." More edge in her voice than she'd meant to have.

"Harmony, I'se don' care what you'se has ta say, dat cut needs ta be cleaned," Jack insisted.

But Harmony protested, "I'se had worse! Now leave me alone!"

Eventually she gave into him because she knew he wouldn't leave it alone. But, she wasn't pleased with Jack at all, even if he had been helping her. In no time he had her stomach cleaned and bandaged, but that didn't mean she was happy with him. By the time the others had returned, stained with the blood of the boys they had been 'nursing' in the streets, she was completely ignoring him. When she studied the people entering the room, she saw someone she hadn't expected. Spot. Again.

'_Doesn't he ever go away?' _she contemplated. But deep down she knew she didn't want him too, and she was only beginning to accept it. And for reasons even she couldn't explain, further than simply being female, she decided, '_I'll show him me being a slut!'_

She called Blink over to her, and proceeded to have him sit on the bed next to her. She told him about the day, giggling and whispering in a felicitous manner, glancing at Spot now and then. When she realized she wasn't going to get a reaction, she started to get flaunt it a little more. She leaned over and kissed Blink on the cheek, telling him it was because he had been such a big help. She tried to convey to Blink that he was just a brother to her while conveying to Spot that she and Blink were on intimate relations. It was impossible. 

After she had kissed Blink, Spot started in her direction.

"Blink, ya mind if I'se talk ta her fer a second? Good," Spot said and pushed Blink towards Jack without waiting for a response.

"Look, goil, if you'se doin' dat fer my pleasure, you'se be bettah off givin' up. I'se cam ovah heah ta stop dis befoah ya slept wid him 'n spite a me."

"Spot Conlon, yer so full a yerrself. Der's nothin' between us. Der is no us. I will do whatevah I want wid Blink. He actually cares 'bout me, which is more den I can say fer you. Ya don't pay any attention ta me."

"What is wrong wid you? Pay attention ta you? Its not like we're togethah. You'se shoah a needy goil. An' if dis is all 'cause I'se don' care 'bout you'se, den you'se needs ta git a life. How da hell did ya come up wid da name Harmony anyways? I think Bittah is more like it."

"Lay off. Ya think I need ta get a life? Yer da one who thinks he's all big and bad jest 'cause he's da leadah a da Brooklyn newsies," Harmony threw at him.

"No Bittah, I'se already big an' bad, dats how I'se became da leadah a da Brooklyn newsies. Git it straight."

"Don't ya have somewhere else ta be? Like a street cornah?" Harmony angrily stuttered.

"Shouldn' you'se be gettin' tucked 'n by yer parents," Spot coolly replied.

Then she slapped him, hard, and spoke in a low, tight voice. "Don't you evah talk 'bout me parents."

Still Spot seemed unmoved by the slap or change in attitude. "Looks like I hit a nerve."

"I hate you! Why can't ya jest leave me alone?!" Harmony screamed.

"Gladly," Spot agreed and walked to a bed only a few feet away and got in.

'_Oh great!_' she thought sarcastically. '_He's stayin' longah. Joy!'  
_

When Harmony had a chance to look around the room, she noticed everyone watching. As soon as they saw that she noticed, they all tried to look busy. She lay back down in bed and closed her eyes.

Trying to sleep, Harmony thought, '_He's so infuriating'. Can't we have one conversation dat he doesn't dominate. And where does he get off thinkin' dat I'se interested in him. Probably 'cause I am, but he has no right ta assume dat. I need ta get ovah him, now. Soonah or latah I'll get sick a him, an' da soonah da bettah as far as I'm concerned._'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harmony was woken in a way she was unaccustomed to. One minute she was sound asleep in her nice, warm, dry bed – the next moment she was sputtering and drenched in freezing cold water. She sat up quickly coming face to face with a smirking Spot, who was sitting on her bed with the bucket still his hand.

"Ya sleep well, Bittah?" he questioned still smirking.

"Drop dead," she replied pushing him off the bed.

Spot pretended to be hurt as he picked himself off the floor. "Is dat anyway ta talk ta yer fearless leadah?" he asked attempting to look innocent.

"Nope, good thing yer not Jack."  
"Thankfully, but I'se is yer fearless leadah, fer da time bein' at least an' boy are you's gunna see some changes 'round heah!"

"What da hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" she asked looking shocked and worried.

"Jest what I'se said…I'se in charge 'round heah an' I'se sick of you'se sittin' roun' all day an' not pullin' yer weight." He stared straight at her before finishing his speech. "It ends now. If you'se wants ta stay heah, dat is." He looked down at her drenched night gown. "Hurry up an' get ready, Bittah. All da rest a da boys are long gone an' so's you got no one heah ta babysit you'se. It's jest you an' me."

He walked out of the room saying "You'se gots two minutes ta get dressed or Ill come in heah an' do it meself". With that he slammed the door.

Harmony was a little frightened and knowing that Spot was one to carry through with his threats she hurried to get dressed. She had just finished when Spot swung the door open. 

"Good yer ready now hurry up, let's go."

Harmony started to ask, "Go where?" but before she could get her first syllable out Spot leveled her with his piecing glare and said, "When I'se wants ya ta talk Ise'll let ya know. 'Till den be a good goil, keep yer mouth shut an' wese'll get 'long jest fine."

She glared back angrily but didn't say anything. He took her to the front desk and yelled "Kloppy I'se brung her down!"

Kloppmann emerged from his office saying, "Good, good. All right girl, don't just stand around all day! There's bunks to be made and washrooms to clean!"

Harmony couldn't contain herself any longer. "What are ya talkin' 'bout?! I thought I was goin' ta sell papes, ya know be a newsie!"

Spot smirked. "Yeah, well, we'se gots 'nough newsies, but no one ta clean up aftah them. Dat's wheah you'se comes in. Ya clean hard, stay nice, an' keep ya mouth shut an' maybe ise'll let ya be a newsie some day! 'Til dat day youse'll clean. Got dat?

Harmony looked angrier than she ever had before and started to tell Spot exactly what she thought of him but he cut her off saying, "Well Bittah, if you'se don't like it you'se could always leave…"

He smirked.

"You'd like dat wouldn't ya? Well ya can't get rid a me dat easily Mr. Brooklyn! I hate ta break yer heart but I'm stayin'! Washin' a couple a rooms won't kill me!" She looked at him straight in the eye.

Spot laughed, making her more angry, and threw a rag at her. "Good, den der's sum bathrooms 'n der wid yer name on dem."

Harmony took the rag and stomped off. Spot watched her stomp up the stairs then turned and went to sell papers, leaving an amused Kloppmann smiling to himself. 

'_I wonder how long they will keep this fighting up before they realize their true feelings. They keep going like this and they are gunna kill themselves before they have time to realize it._' With that he went back to sitting behind his desk doing important business, such as playing cards.

A few days went by fairly uneventfully. Harmony proved herself to be a skilled, hardworking cleaner, impressing Kloppmann. She spent her nights hanging out with the boys. She played cards, talked, and above all, avoided Blink. She couldn't bear to see that wounded puppy dog look in his smiling face any more, but she didn't know what to do about it. After the night when she had flirted with him, for Spot's benefit, she had more or less stayed away from him since she knew it really was mean to lead him on. Although, she had managed to convince herself that this had been her own idea and not one of Spot commands.

Spot and Harmony continued to have their fights, which were almost always the same. Harmony would make and offhand comment about Spot, and he would figuratively jump on her. It always ended with Spot threatening to soak her and throw her out on the streets. She would always assert that he would never do that and eventually would stomp out to the fire escape until she had cooled off and then go straight to bed without talking to anyone. 

Jack was still absent from the Newsboy Lodging House. Spot had told everyone that Jack had to go to Brooklyn and he would be back soon. Even though everyone was very confused about this no one dared to ask questions, especially since Spot seemed to be in a bad mood constantly.

"Are you'se guys as sick a dis whole thing as I'se am?" Blink asked. The boys all nodded to show their agreement. A couple of the newsies were sitting in Central Park holding a secret meeting. 

"Yeah, alls dat happens anymoah is Harmony an' Spot fightin'! I shoah miss Jack 'roun heah," Mush complained.

"I'se certoinly has moah respect fer da Brooklyn newsies…havin' to put up wid da high an' mighty puppy dog's moodiness all da time." The newsies had pemanantly adopted Harmony's nickname for Spot, when he wasn't around of course. "I'se thinkin dey'se brain dead 'cause its easier dan listenin' ta Spot all da time!" Racetrack put in. The boys all laughed but didn't eliminate the possibility.

"But what can we'se do 'bout it? Obviously we'se can't jest ask Spot to be nice ta her an' I'se doubt Harmony's gunna wake up sum day an' decide she's madly 'n love wid Spot," Skittery pointed out.

"Who says she'se gotta love Spot?" Blink said hurriedly. "All we wants is fer dem two ta be civil."

"Kay, so what's we gunna do 'bout it?" Skittery asked.  
"Well, I'se gots an idea but it'll prolly end in all a us gettin' soaked by Spot," Blink said looking around for reaction…which he got.

"What? Why'se we gotta get soaked fer it?!"

"I'se ain't gettin' Spot mad fer sum stupid goil!"

"Are ya crazy!?"

"What? Last boy dat crossed Spot still ain' walkin' an' thinkin' right!"

"Would you'se cowards all SHUT UP!" Blink yelled. He wasn't smiling now.

"Look I'se ain't askin' you'se all ta do da dangerous parts…Ise'll take care of it. I jes' need ta make sure yas ain't gunna interfere. All right so I'se was thinkin' what if we'se…I'se means what if I'se 'accidentally' locked 'em in a room togethah 'til they promised to be good?"

Everyone looked shocked at Blink. Only a completely crazy person would try that with Spot Conlon! 

"Well, I'se fer one loves yer plan…a course dat doesn't mean Ise'll help you'se but ya got me word that I'se definitely wont get involved," Race commented smiling.

Blink's smile returned to his face and he nodded to Race in thanks. The rest of the boys made comments similar to Racetracks.

Blink gave a brave smile and commented wryly, "Now I'se jest gotta get dem 'n a room togethah an' not get killed 'n da process."

The boys all gave sympathetic smiles. 

"I gotta give you'se credit Blink," Mush said nicely. "You'se a brave boy. I mean even if ya do make dis all work out you'se ain't gunna be 'round long 'nough ta get yer praise seein' that Spot will prolly kill ya."

"Thanks Mush. You'se a big help…" Blink said glaring at Mush.

All the boys went back to the Lodging House acting as if nothing had happened. They were greeted at the door by the familiar screams of Spot and Harmony as they fought over who was the better fighter. They had been through this fight many times, but they were starting to run out of things to fight over so they returned to old favorites frequently.

"Looks like now's as gooda time as any," Blink said, grimacing when he heard a loud thump from upstairs and hoped it wasn't Harmony being thrown out the window.

The boys entered the bunk room finding Spot and Harmony wrestling on the floor. Harmony, although not as skilled of a fighter as Spot, was holding up her side of the fight using various girl techniques (i.e. nails, hair pulling, biting when necessary) to her advantage. Spot was trying to pin her to the floor when he saw the boys come in. Harmony looked up to see them and Spot took the opportunity to finally pin her down. She squirmed around yelling, "GET OFF A ME".

Spot smirked at her. "Good fighta, eh? Ya wouldn't last two seconds 'n Brooklyn let alone be able ta soak all me boys, Bittah. Nice try, doh. Maybe ya should go play wid some dolls an' leave fightin' ta da boys." He got off of her still smirking and walked towards the door. 

"Heya boys. How's it goin'?" Spot asked as he passed. 

"Hey Spot, can I talk ta ya in private for a second?" Blink asked, trying to feign confidence.

Spot glanced at him oddly. "Shoah Cyclops, I'se gotta couple seconds…no longer doh I'se got things ta do.

Blink nodded and walked toward to washroom, ignoring Spot's use of his nickname.

'_Wow_,' Spot thought. '_Somethin' must really be up. He didn't even whine about his nickname. I wondah what's buggin' him'.  
_

"So whaddya want?" Spot asked when they were in the bathroom.

"Well, I'se wants ya ta be nicer ta Harmony dat's what I want. I'se and' da oddah boys are sick a you'se two's constant fightin'! How 'bout you'se both jest grow up?" Blink said in one quick breath.

"I'se hope you got dat outta yer system Cyclops 'cause I would hate ta hafta soak ya fer it more dan once," Spot commented raising his fists.

"Wait a minute. I'se realizes yer gunna kill me and I'se accept it but foist I wanna finish since I ain't too keen on two beatin's in one day," Blink said sounding more confident than he was.

"All right what else has ya gots ta say?" Spot questioned.

"Hey Harmony come're fer a minute!" Blink yelled into the other room.

Spot looked at him oddly but made no move to stop him. Harmony's popped her head in saying, "Whaddya want Blink I don't really want ta be near him anymore."

"Jest come're for a second" Blink said trying to get her farther into the room.

Harmony walked a little closer. "Okay, what is it dat ya couldn't say when I was three steps away?"

"Uhh…nuttin" Blink said running out of the room. He quickly locked the only unlocked door. He didn't have to worry about them trying to jump out the window since it was a fairly long fall and pavement under it.

"All right you'se guys when you'se starts bein' civil-like Ise'll let ya out…'til den you'se ain't comin' out fer nothin'," Blink yelled through the door.

All the newsies that hadn't been at the secret meeting were in shock. None more shocked than Spot, however.

"Let me out now! You'se a dead man! I ain't gunna be friends wid dis slut! Let me out! I'll soak ya!!" Spot yelled through the door, banging on it with his cane. 

"Oh yeah! Tell him yer goin' ta kill him. Dat will make him want ta let ya free. 'Cause Blink is so gunna sit an' think, 'I really want ta let an angry killah outta locked doors so he can come an' get me!" Harmony commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I'se don' see you'se doin' nothin', Bittah. Maybe you'se likes bein' 'n heah, but I certoinly don't," Spot said glaring at her.

"Get over yourself, you jerk. You think I want to be in the same state as you, let alone the same room?" Harmony asked.

"Well, den, hows 'bout helpin' me out den an' try to find a way outta heah? Isn't Blink supposed ta be yer boy? Isn't that how it woiks princess? You'se says jump an' he says how high? Maybe you'se ain't as great as you'se though ya were!" Spot commented.

"Yer makin' fun a me? I thought you were supposed ta be feared by everyone. Why haven't da rest a da newsies ran ta help der 'fearless leadah'? Harmony asked pointedly. 

Little did Harmony know that the Brooklyn newsies were trying to help Spot. They had ran to the washroom to release him right away. Blink was standing watch by the door and refused to give them the key. They were about to give him the worst beating of his life when the rest of the Manhattan newsies rushed to the aid of their fellow Manhattanian. The three Brooklyners were sadly outnumbered and ran off to Brooklyn to get Jack or recruits. They refused to leave their beloved leader locked up in a washroom.

The fight inside raged on. They yelled until their voices were too hoarse to continue and then resorted to throwing objects and water. After a couple of hours, they were both soaking wet, their throats hurt and they were out of breath. 

Spot finally said, "Look I'se ain't 'specting us ta be best friends or nuthin' but hows 'bout we's calls a truce. I'se sick an' tired a dis an' unless we'se acts likes friends der ain't no way dey's gunna let us outda heah."

Harmony looked at him warily and answered, "I guess we could be friends, well ya know, pretend ta be friends. Anythin' ta get out a dis room an' away from you!"

Spot walked up and shook her. "It's dose comments dat is keepin' us 'n heah! Why caint you even try?"

Harmony brought her face up to look in Spot's eyes. _ 'He shoah does have pretty eyes. I guess I could be nice ta him…It wouldn't be dat hard…'_

"All right, I can be nice…dat is I can be nice if you can," she said smiling.

"I'se can be plenty nice," Spot said forcing a smile. He let go of her and walked to the other side of the room. He felt her curious green eyes on his back as he walked away.

"Oh yeah, jest how nice can ya be?" she joked.

"You'se wants ta see?" he asked with a smirk. With that he walked over and gave her the best kiss of her life. When he pulled away he saw her smiling.

"Yeah dat is pretty damn nice," she said before pulling Spot in for another kiss.

During all of this time, the Brooklyn newsies had reached Jack. Once they explained it all to Jack he jumped up and started running towards Manhattan. '_Damnit! What was Blink thinkin'? Spot's gunna kill da poor goil an' den when he's finished wid her he's gunna go aftah Blink. He quickened his pace. I'se jest hopes I ain't too late.'  
_

He burst into the Newsboys House and ran up the stairs ignoring Kloppmann's unenthusiastic greeting. He slammed Blink into the wall and said, "Give me the key, NOW."

Although the other newsies were more than happy to band with Blink against the Brooklyn boys, Jack was another story. No one moved to do anything. Half of them were even afraid to breath. Although Jack looks nice and easy going he can be quite frightening when he gets in one of his "moods".

Blink, knowing it was over, gave Jack the key. When Jack released him, he moved across the room to be the farthest away from the washroom. He thought he would prolong his life a few more seconds. 

Jack hurried over and unlocked the washroom and flung the door open saying, "Look Spot, I'se sorry. Dis is all jest a mis…" He stopped short when he saw something so shocking he almost fell over. 

All the other boys who were cowering in the corners began to emerge, curiosity overwhelming their fear. They were all just as shocked as Jack was to see Spot and Harmony in the corner kissing. 

Once the lovebirds realized they had a audience they pulled away from each other immediately and stood up. Unfortunately, they tried to stand up at the same time and bumped heads, hard. Although the bewildered newsies didn't know what to expect next, they certainly didn't expect to hear the apologies that both Spot and Harmony gave to each other quickly.

"Jeeze Blink, its kinda scary how well yer plan worked. We'se all jest better stay on Blink's good side, he's a master-mind disguised behind a goofy smile." Racetrack commented, always having to be the first to break uncomfortable silence.

Everyone gave a strained laugh. Everyone except Spot that is. "Oh yeah, I'se forgot 'bout you'se Cyclops. Wheah is ya? Come an' take it likes a man"

Blink courageously stepped out the crowd of newsies. "All right lets get dis ovah wid," he said, looking like he would rather do anything than 'get it over with.'

Spot walked up to him, glaring all the way. "You'se knows what you'se dersoives, dontcha Cyclops? Ya locked me in a bathroom wid a goil I'se caint stand, you'se left me in dere for hours, you'se didn't listen ta me…"

"Yeah, yeah Spot. Are you'se gunna talk me to death or get to it?" Blink asked, feeling a little cocky since he was already going to get a beating.

"I'll get to it alright," Spot countered. He brought his fist up to his face, flattened it out and spit on it. He held it out for Blink to shake.

Blink had a look of utter shock and amazement on his face. "What are you'se up to Spot?"

"Look as mad as I'se am at ya, you'se was doin' me a favor an I'se is happy ya did it. Aldoh in day future I hope you'se is more careful when you'se does me favors, dat girl coulda killed me in dere."

Everyone laughed at this. Blink, although still confused, spit on his hand and shook Spots.  
Spot then walked over and put his arm around Harmony's waist and whispered, "Can I'se talk ta ya outside fer a minute?" into her ear. She nodded shyly and let him lead her outside. 

"So's I'se was thinkin', Bittah, we caint go back to how we'se used ta be…well I'se means that I don't want to…I'se kinda likes ya kid…" Spot said, more gently than Harmony thought was possible for him. Then he added, "But don't expect me ta say so infronta me boys, I'se gots a reputation to protect". He smiled so Harmony knew he was joking.

"But Spot, whatever will everyone do 'round here if we don't provide dem wid entertainment?" she asked pretending to be shocked.

"Dose boys needs ta get deir own lives anyways…so whaddya say?"

"What do I say 'bout what?"

"Well does ya wanna be me goil or somethin…" he asked.

"Yeah I guess dat would be okay wid me," she answered smiling shyly.

"Dat's good, Bittah," Spot said, not one to celebrate, even though his blue eyes looked even brighter. "So how 'bout comin' wid me ta Brooklyn fer a while?"

Harmony rolled her eyes. "How 'bout ya stop callin' me Bittah? I ain't bittah! Me name is Harmony."

Spot smirked at her. "Ya know as well as I do dat da name Harmony don't suit ya at all. Yer Bittah short fer Bittahsweet. Ya can be real nice and friendly sometimes an' oddah times ya can be completely…"

"Completely what?" Harmony asked narrowing her eyes. 

"Completely…wonderful…" Spot covered none to skillfully. 

"Nice try Conlon. I know what ya mean, actually. I nevah really liked da name Harmony fer me, but Blink came up wid it so I jest figured I'd go along wid it," Harmony admitted.

"Well, I'se jest gunna keep on callin' ya Bittah. It's poifect fer ya," Spot decided.

Harmony smiled at him. "I don't really mind anymore. I kinda like it now…"

Inside the boys were all talking about the day's events. Everyone was patting Blink on the back and congratulating him on his excellent plan and avoiding being murdered. Surprisingly, Blink wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked almost miserable. He looked as if his puppy had died. Mush noticed and pulled him aside.

"Hey what's wrong wid you'se? Yer plan worked an' all! Look not only did dey stop fightin' but deys actin' like they's in love 'r somethin'!" Mush exclaimed, wondering why his friend was so downcast.

"Yeah, dey's da poifect couple all right. Look I'se gotta go out fer awhile…ya know enjoy the life that I amazinly managed ta hold on fer, fer a'odda day. Ise'll see you'se later." With that Blink walked out of the bunkroom. Although no one stopped him, he didn't escape unnoticed. Soon everyone was guessing what was wrong with him and making up far fetched stories about him.

When Spot and Bitter came in everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Soon shouts of, "Come on Spot you'se gotta tell us" and "Spill it Conlon!" were heard around the room. 

Spot rolled his eyes and said, "See, what did I'se tell ya about dese boys needin' lives a dere own?" to Bitter. Bitter laughed and said, "What will dey evah do widout us?"

All the boys stopped their yelling and joking when Bitter said this. They all stared at Bitter, who began to feel very self-conscious. Spot took a step forward and said, "You boys don't need me 'round heah anymoah an' even if ya does I'se ain't willin' ta stay. Bittah an' me is gunna go visit Brooklyn fer awhile. Ise'll take nice care a her fer you'se boys and return her in as gooda condition as I'se borrowed her. We'se figured she could stay in Brooklyn for da week an' Ise'll bring her back wid me."

Spot then turned around and started packing up his meager belonging. Bitter stood there a couple more seconds and started doing the same. 

Jack walked up behind Spot to figure out what was going on. "Hey Spot, you'se serious 'bout this?"

Spot turned around. "Don't I'se sound serious?"

"Well ya shoah did up dere but I'se means, it ain't been like you'se and her have been friends fer a long time. Hell, da boys an' me always figured dat you'se two would kill each oddah eventually or sumthin' like that."

"Yeah Jacky-boy well we didn' and I'se sorta likes her now. So, since she likes me too I'se don' see why she wouldn' come to Brooklyn fer awhile. It ain't like I'se askin' her ta marry me."

"Shoah Spot, I know, still I don' like the idea a her down der with dose rough boys wheah I cain't watch her."

"Yeah well Ise'll watch her twice as much if it'll make you'se feel bettah" Spot joked.

"You beddah take care a her Conlon or we'se are gunna have some real problems," Jack stated.

"Well you'se ain't gotta worry 'cause I'se ain't plannin' on hurtin' her," Spot assured him while finishing up his packing.

"All right Bittah ya ready? We'se should get goin'. I ain't to keen on ya walking through Brooklyn in da dark. I would hate for you to get hurt," Spot shouted across the room, emphasizing particular words for Jack's benefit.

"Yeah, I'm all packed and everythin' let me jest say goodbye ta everyone," Bitter replied.

She then went around the room saying goodbye to all the boys. Afterwards she hugged Jack and started to walk out. "Wait a minute," she said. "Where is Blink? I can't leave widout sayin' g'bye ta him!" 

It turned out that no one knew where Blink was. Bitter eventually had to leave though because it was getting late. Jack promised to tell Blink she said goodbye and to give him a hug for her. He had no intention of following through with his latter promise but didn't want Spot to get angry and would have promised Bitter almost anything.

Blink walked in an hour later, resolved to tell Harmony his feelings about her. He looked all over for her and finally gave up and asked Jack where she was.

"Oh you'se finally got back!" Jack said. "Harmony went to Brooklyn wid Spot fer a week 'r so.. She was all upset 'bout not getting' ta say 'bye ta ya but it was getting' late so she had to go. I'se is supposed ta say 'bye fer her."

"Yer supposed ta do something else fer her too Cowboy," Racetrack commented, from where he had been listening to the conversation.

"Yer funny Race. That was almost as funny as what you'se likes ta call a poker face," Jack commented.

"Aw low blow Cowboy! Anythin' but me gambling!" Racetrack said pretending to be hurt.

"So what was you'se supposed ta do fer her?" Blink asked looking confused.

"Nothin' jest ferget 'bout it Blink!" Jack exclaimed, and started to walk away.  
"Cowboy stop being such a wussy. Don' make me go tell Spot Conlon dat you'se lied ta his goilfriend!" Racetrack yelled.

"Look it ain't dat big of a deal! All she wanted me ta do wa---" before he had finished Racetrack 'accidentally' bumped into him from behind sending Jack flying into Blink's arms.

"Dat's what he was supposed ta do. Jacky-boy is jest a little shy dat's all," Racetrack said grinning.

Blink laughed and put his arms down, sending Jack sprawling on the floor. "Racetrack you'se bettah start runnin' now" Jack yelled running after Racetrack.

Blink watched the too run off, then sat down looking very melancholy. '_I caint believe she's gone…gone with Spot Conlons! Dat's even woirse! God knows what deys already doin'! Why was I'se so stupid! 'I can puts them tagether' 'I'se Blink an' I'se full of good ideas'. Damnit! If it weren't fer me they'd still be fightin' and I'se would still have a chance!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter looked at the rundown building. She could barely make out "Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House", from the weathered sign. Spot took her hand and pulled her inside the building. 

"Heya Floppman! I'se brought us a new newsie from Manhattan. I'se gunna take her upstaihs and show her 'round. Ise'll settle'er financial situation when I'se is done," he said to the man behind the counter. Bitter noticed he looked astonishingly like the Kloppmann at the Manhattan House.

"Hey…that guy…he kinda looks familiar…" Bitter commented, looking back at him. 

Spot smirked. "So you'se noticed. Yeah dey'se is broddahs. I'se don't know hows they both started runnin' houses aldough dere's rumors dat dey both used ta be really great newsies back in deir day."

Bitter laughed trying to imagine either men being young at some point. She didn't have much time to think about it though because Spot finally brought her to the Brooklyn bunkroom where most of the newsies had been gathering, since it was almost dark. She stood in the doorway, completely frozen. The Brooklyn boys didn't seem shocked at all to see Spot with a girl in his room, in fact it seemed to happen all the time.

"Heya Spot welcome back! It's 'bout time you'se showed up 'roun heah! I'se didn' know how long I'se could take dat uptight Jack bossin' us 'roun." He paused in his speaking to look Bitter up and down. "I'se guess I can see what kept ya 'n Manhattan dough. Dis one's prettier dan da rest, Spot. I'se hopes you'se keeps dis one 'roun fer awhile; I'se wouldn't mind seein' her poirty face heah ev'ry moinin'." He smiled at Bitter and stuck out his spit-on hand. "Hey. I'se Cards. It's a pleasure to meet any frienda Spot's, 'specially since deys da prettiest goils I'se evah gets ta meet.

She attempted to smile and tentatively moved to shake his hand. Spot stopped her though saying, "Look boys dis goil ain't like none a da oddahs and you'se bettah get used ta treatin' her wid all da respect you'se gives me or else you'se gunna have a deal wid me." He paused and made eye contact with a couple of the boys that had the nerve to smile at his threat. "An' you'se definatley don't wanna deal wid me. We'se gots a understandin'?" The boys that had been smiling stopped and took a quick breath, then nodded with the rest of the boys.

"Wese'll be poifect gentlemen's Spot. Youse'll see. I think dat Fox wanted ta see you'se soon as you'se got heah. Ya want me ta go get him?" Cards told Spot.

"Nah, dats okay. Ise'll go see him. Hows 'bout you'se settle Bittah inta da top bed a me bunk fer me?" Spot asked. He didn't wait for a reply, but walked out of the room to a smaller room and shut the door.

Bitter didn't realize how comforting it was to have Spot in the room. She suddenly felt very scared sitting in a room of over twenty very strong and intimidating boys. She looked around and noticed that everyone was still staring at her not talking anymore. Bitter was just beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea leaving Manhattan and subconsciously edged closer to the door.

Cards finally said, "Bittah, right? You'se can come ovah heah wid me. Ise'll show you'se yer bed and give you a tour if ya's likes?"

Bitter smiled and nodded, picking up her small bag and gripping it tightly. She followed Cards to the bunk closest to the window. 

"You'se is supposed ta take da top bunk, but you'se can jest throw yer stuff undah da bed." He waited until she had done so. "All right good, now would ya like to meet some a da boys? I don't 'spect youse'll remembah mosta dem but I would hate ta be rude and not have propah introductions." He smiled and continued to walk around the room pointing out everybody and relating his title to her. 

Cards noticed she was kind of shy and asked her if she would like to go outside on the fire escape and get some air. Bitter readily agreed and almost ran to the window.

"So can you'se tell me how a nice goil like you'se got mixed up with a boy like Spot?" Cards asked once they were situated on the fire escape.

Bitter smiled. "Well one minute we were fightin' an' da next we were a couple…literally. Da boys thought it would be a good idea ta lock us in da bathroom together. Luckily, fer dem, it worked."

Cards laughed heartily at hearing this. "You'se the goil dey locked in wid him. I'se been hearin' all sorts a stories 'bout you. You'se got quite a reputation 'roun heah. You'se just bettah be able to live up to it."

"I'll try me best not ta disappoint ya all," she said giggling. "Can I ask ya a question?" she asked.

"You'se jest did, so back to my questions." Card teased.

Bitter hit him playfully. "Oh ya know what I mean" she said. 

"All right lets heah it," Cards playfully relented while pretending to nurse his 'mortally wounded arm'.

"Okay I was jest wonderin' how close you an' Spot are. I noticed dat ya weren't nearly as afraid a him as da other boys. I mean da other boys nearly passed out when he glared at dem an' you ran up ta greet him," Bitter pointed out.

"Oh dats easy. Spot an' I grew up togeddah. We'se always been like broddahs ta each oddah. He ain't got much family an' so sometimes he jest needs someone ta be dere fer him and watch his back. After all he is human…regardless what da rumors are," he explained to Bitter.

"Dat was heartbreakin' Cards. I'se tearin' up ovah heah," came the joking voice of Spot from the window. Before Cards and Bitter had turned around they already knew Spot was smirking.

"Yeah yer real cute Conlon. I tries me hardest to make ya sound good infronta yer goil and you'se gotta go an' try ta sound cute," Cards countered, trying to appear angry.

"Yeah, shoah, whatevah. You'se two bettah get in heah before da boys starts ta talk about you'se. In case ya ain't heard Cards, I'se gets real jealous when oddah people's play wid me toys," Spot said fighting to keep a serious face.

"It ain't me fault dat yer toys are always lookin' fer a bettah owner," Cards teased while entering the room. 

Bitter followed close behind him. Spot, always the gentlemen, helped her in the room.

"Hey I wants ta talk to you'se fer a minute, okay?" Spot asked pulling her into the room he had earlier disappeared to.

"Yeah, shoah," she said, although it was somewhat pointless because by the time she had been able to answer Spot had already closed the door to the room. When she looked around she was very surprised. The room seemed to be somewhat of a large, empty closet. There were two wooden chairs, a small table, and a one flickering light that hung from the ceiling. 

Spot followed her eyes around the room and said, "Yeah dis is me conference room." He looked around the shabby room. "You'se remind me ta call me decorator! Dis place is a disgrace!" he joked.

Bitter laughed. "So, did ya have a reason fer pullin' me inta a dark room where we are completely alone?" she asked innocently.

"Is you'se tryin' ta hint at somethin'?" Spot said pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well if all ya do is talk 'bout interior decoratin' when yer all alone wid a goil I think dat we are gunnna have some problems wid our relationship," she commented.

Spot pulled her into a long kiss. "What kinda problems was you'se talkin' about?" he asked after they had finished.

"Oh nevermind…" she said a little breathless. Spot smirked at her and sat down.

"Now we'se really does have ta talk. Look Brooklyn ain't like Manhattan at all. I knows me boys ain't gunna try nothin' but you'se gotta be more careful in da streets. You'se better always have one of me boys around if I'se can't be dere. Also, I'se was thinkin' now dat you'se are wid the leadah a da Brooklyn newsies it jest ain't fittin' fer you'se ta be a cleanin' goil. I'se knows ya don't wanna but Ise'll have ta insist dat you'se becomes a newsie. Ise'll take ya out tomorrow an' teach you'se. Dat is if you'se has no objections."

"It's about time! If I knew dat all I had ta do ta get out a cleanin' was kiss ya I woulda done it long ago…as horrible as it is," she joked.

"Hey watch yaself goil! Ain't nobody allowed ta talk ta da leader a Brooklyn likes dat!" Spot commanded trying to look fierce.

"Aw, look da puppy dog got his feelins hurt. I feel sorry…really I do!" Bitter said hurriedly, faking an apologetic look.

"Yeah, you'se will be! Anyways I'se gots stuff ta do tanight. I'se sorry but it can't be delayed any further since I'se already put it off a couple a weeks. So I'se is gunna leave you'se heah. Ise'll be out late, so I'll prolly jest see ya tamarrow." Spot got up to leave.

"Wait, Spot somethin' has been botherin' me. Just how many goils have ya had here? Da boys all made it seem like it happened all da time…"

"Oh…I figured you'se would bring dat up soonah or latah. Look Bittah I'se used ta be dat type a guy but now I'se isnt...see?" Spot explained.

"No I don't see. I also don't think ya could be more vague even if ya tried," Bitter asserted. "I was jest wondering…well have ya evah had a real steady goil?"

"I'se ain't really got time ta get inta dis wid you'se now an' I really don't never wanna get inta it. Dose oddah girls is in da past. Plus, I sweah I'se ain't nevah had a goil as special as you'se dat I actually liked. I'se really gotta go now, so how's bout me goodnight kiss?" Spot asked hopefully.

Bitter smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Aldoh I really wish you weren't leavin' da foist night I am here. I don't even know anyone out der an' dey shoah do stare a lot. It's intimidatin' if not completely scary."

"I'se would get outta it if I'se could. How's 'bout I take ya out tomorrow aftah we'se sell our papes ta celebrate you'se bein' a real newsie?"

"All right…and I understand ya have ta leave I jest wish ya didn't have ta."

"Well if you'se understands den what if you'se gave me a real kiss dis time?" Spot asked pulling her in for a 'real kiss'.

They both exited the room. "Listen up boys. I'se gotta go out fer awhile an' I'se expects you'se ta be on yer best behavior. I'll know if you'se ain't good!" Spot announced. He then picked up his hat and secured his slingshot and cane into his belt loops. He looked around once more then walked straight out of the room.

Bitter stood right where she was for a couple moments before feeling completely self-conscious. She walked over to her bed and pretended to be busy packing and repacking her things into her bag. '_What am I gunna do now? I wasn't even supposed ta stick 'round wid da newsies aftah I got bettah an' now I'm goin' out wid da leader? Nice job Bittah. God, I'm even calling myself Bittah now?! I'm Melody! I have ta remembah dat! I can't jest stick 'round an' I really can't get emotionally attached. Okay, I cant get MORE attached den…Only bad things come from it Melody!_'

Her silent reproving of herself was interrupted by Cards saying, "Ya knows you'se are gunna wear yer clothes out even moah if ya keep foldin' dem ovah an' ovah like that."

Bitter laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess yer right. I jest kinda got caught up in thinkin' an' didn't realize what I was doin'."

Cards laughed. "You'se looks all bored an' lonely ovah heah in da cornah all alone. How's 'bout you'se comes an' plays some cards with us? Wese'll go easy on ya since yer Spot's goil an' all," he joked.

"Well…I kinda sorta…don't know how ta play cards…" Bitter mumbled, not proud of her ignorance of such a popular pastime.

Cards held his chest pretending to be wounded. "You'se what?! Not any? Guys dis goil is killin' me!" He fell to the ground to emphasize his words.

Bitter laughed despite her embarrassment. "Cut it out! Get up!" she commanded.

"I'se is only getting' up if you'se promises ta let me teach ya how ta play cards." Cards bargained. 

"All right, all right! I give up! I'll learn how ta play!" Bitter surrendered.

"Good!" said Cards jumping up. He dragged Bitter over to the game that was already in progress and proceeded to explain the rules in poker, the object of the game and easy ways to cheat without people ever knowing (he did have the name "Cards" for a reason after all!). After a couple of grueling hours Bitter had even managed to win a few hands. 

"See yer a natural, Bitter!" Cards exclaimed. "Stick wid me kid it only gets bettah from heah. You'se keeps practicin' and Ise'll take ya ta all da games as my secret weapon."

"If I'm yer secret weapon ya bettah be prepared ta lose horribly," Bitter said smiling wryly.

The night went on in the same fashion. Bitter began to warm up to a couple of the other newsies and became pretty good friends with Cards. Although she was having fun she was very relieved when Floppman came in to make everyone go to bed.

After Floppman left the room all the boys headed for their bunks, pulling off various items of clothing as they went. Even though it shouldn't have shocked Bitter, since she had been living with all boys for awhile now, it did. Some of the boys seemed a little uncomfortable at stripping down in front of her too. Other boys waited and watched Bitter with anticipation as she headed for her bunk.. Bitter looked at them all oddly and sat on her bed to brush out her short blonde hair. '_What are dey all lookin' at me for?_' Bitter wondered. She brushed her hair slowly hoping they would all just get in their beds and leave her alone. Unfortunately they all just sat there watching her more. '_Are dey goin' ta watch me while I sleep to? Do dey do dis ta all da new newsies ta scare dem?'_

_  
_Finally Cards came out of the washroom and looked around. He rolled his eyes and yelled, "All right boys get in yer bed. Dere's nothin' ta see ovah dere. You'se boys are in serious need of lives a yer own. Da only time you'se all can see a goil is when Spot brings one in? Dat's pretty sad boys, now get away from her or Ise'll be more dan happy ta make ya."

The boys all moseyed towards their beds grumbling about 'Spots lackey'. It finally had dawned on Bitter exactly what the boys were trying to see and she wasn't very happy. She jumped into bed fully-clothed and pulled the covers up close around her neck. 

Cards came over shortly. "Yeah shoah Cards! We'se all has ta get away from her but when da lights go out you'se sneaks ovah ta her. What's you'se tryin' ta see?" came a shout from somewhere in the room. 

Bitter sighed and realized she would have to get used to a lot of things. Cards laughed and said "Jest ignore dem Bittah deys don't gets ta see goils a lot. Infact, I'se gots suspicions dat some a da boys ain't been in da same room as a goil since deys was born. I'se jest wanted ta ask you'se if ya needed anythin' befoah I'se went ta sleep and ta say 'night ta ya."

"Thanks Cards. No, I don't need anythin' but thanks fer askin'."

"Okay then Ise'll be goin' ta bed. Ise'll see you'se bright n' early tomorrow. Oh an Bittah I'se really glad you'se came heah. It's been really nice meetin' you'se an' its also good ta know dat Spot ain't always got bad taste."

"Really, thanks Cards. I'm really glad yer here. I don't know what I would do if ya weren't," Bitter told Cards.

"Ya'd prolly still be foldin' yer clothes!" Cards teased.

Bitter burst out laughing and Cards began soon after. 

"Would you'se two shut up?!"

"Hey some of us is tryin' ta sleep ovah heah!"

"GO TA SLEEP!"

Bitter and Cards hushed their laughing and muttered goodnights to each other before Cards went back to his own bunk. Bitter fell asleep thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad that she had stayed with the newsies.

The next morning Bitter woke when the sun first showed in the window. She rolled over in her bed to find Spot asleep next to her. She smiled at his innocent face and the little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. '_It's so nice wakin' up next ta him. He is so adorable when he sleeps. Why haven't I seen him like dis before? Wait a minute…_'

"AAAAAAAH" she screamed kicking Spot out of her bed. 

Spot fell to the floor with a thud and woke up immediately. All the newsies that hadn't been up before, sure were now. They were also gathering to see what the commotion was. Spot picked himself off the floor looking completely bewildered. 

"What da hell was dat for?!" he asked, looking angry.

"What do ya think it was for?! Why da hell are you in my bed?!" Bitter asked mortified. '_I didn't do anythin' wid him last night…did I? Nah, I would remembah somethin' like dat…wouldn't I?'_

_  
_"What are you'se talkin' 'bout dis is my bed! Yers is da top bunk!" Spot informed her. His anger was starting to give way to amusement, and the mischievous look began to sparkle in his crystal blue eyes again.

"Oh…" Bitter said blushing a little. "Yeah, but ya musta known I was in here when ya got in bed and ya should've, I don't know, woke me up ta tell me or somethin'!"

"Hey I'se was a little surprised ta see ya in me bed, but I'se thought dat maybe you'se missed me or somethin'. It ain't dat unusual fer a guy's goil to sleep in his bed," Spot commented.

"Yeah well I just…I…" Bitter started to say then looked around. There were a bunch of newsies, only clothed in their underwear, in a circle around her bed and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. 

Spot looked around too and rolled his eyes. "Don't you'se all gots ta be somewheah right now?" he asked. All the newsies sprang into action, getting dressed and washed up and everything. 

Bitter got out of Spot's bed and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry about all dat I was jest surprised…very surprised."

"Yeah I figured dat. I think dat yer scream gave it away…" Spot commented smirking.

"Yeah well you try goin' ta sleep an' den wakin' up wid a guy in yer bed!" Bitter challenged. "You'd be scared, too!"

"Yeah," Spot agreed. "But I'se would be scared fer completely different reasons," he pointed out.

Bitter laughed. "Ya know what I mean!"

"Shoah I'se gets ya. So you'se expects me ta throw a beautiful goil outta bed on da off chance dat she might be surprised in da mornin'?"

"Well, I dunno I could kinda get used ta sleepin' wid ya nowit now," Bitter admitted.

Then looking at Spot's shocked face she finished, "I said sleepin' wid ya…not ya know…'sleepin' wid ya!"

Spot laughed. "I'se knew it was too good ta be true! Oh boy we's bettah get ready or dere wont be papes left! Der's da washroom ovah der if you'se needs it fer anythin'," Spot informed her while slipping his pants and shirt on. 

"Thanks. Let me just go throw some watah on me face and I'll be ready ta go," Bitter told Spot.

"All right, Ise'll be waitin' out heah fer you'se," Spot said.

Bitter then walked into the now-empty washroom. She quickly rinsed her hands and face. She went out of the room to find Spot had left. She found herself worried almost immediately. '_Now what am I supposed ta do? Does he expect me ta go downstairs an' meet him, or stay here an' wait fer him?_' she thought not knowing what to do. She finally decided to go downstairs to see if Spot was there.

When she didn't find Spot downstairs she really was worried. Since she didn't know where anything was in Brooklyn she couldn't go see if he was at the distribution office. She sat on the bench near the Lodging House door, resolved to wait for Spot there.  
She had waited for about ten minutes when Cards came walking in through the door.

"Hey der Bittah. I'se was jest gunna go an' look fer you'se upstairs. Thanks fer savin' me da time! I'se is supposed ta take you'se along an' teach ya all I'se knows 'bout sellin' papes. Since dat won't take long, I'se is also supposed ta also show you'se 'roun Brooklyn 'til lunch. You'se ready ta go?"

"Oh, shoah I am," Bitter said, somewhat surprised. "Not dat I ain't happy 'bout spending time wid ya or anythin', but where is Spot? He promised he was goin' ta show me 'round and everythin'." 

"Yeah, well I'se don't knows da particulars, but he was pulled inta Queens. It looked pretty important an' so he made me promise ta take good care a you'se," Cards answered her. "Come on let's make like a tree an' leave. Even doh you'se don't gotta sell papes ta day I shoah do since I ain't to keen on sleepin' on da streets." Cards then took Bitter's hand and pulled her out of the Lodging House.

Cards and Bitter spent a very enjoyable day together. Cards showed her how to exaggerate headlines, play on customer's sympathy, avoid the police, and the basic streets that she needed to know in Brooklyn. Bitter proved herself to be an excellent student and before long was exaggerating with the best of them. She also filled Cards in on how she and Spot had met, finding that she could talk about almost anything with him. While they were having hot-dogs by the river, Cards finally noticed the time. They were three hours late for meeting Spot. Cards took off at a sprint for the Lodging House more or less dragging Bitter behind him.

"Geez, pull my arm off, why don't ya?" Bitter asked angrily, when they had reached the Lodging House. "What does it mattah if we are a little late? Its not like—"

"It mattahs 'cause I'se been waitin' heah fer three an a half hours an' I'se don't likes ta be kept waitin'," came Spots voice from inside the Lodging House. "Get in heah you'se two. You'se got some explainin' ta do an' it bettah be good."

They walked in with their heads hanging. They both knew they were in for it.

"Look Spot, its me fault. I'se was showing her da town an' was too stupid ta watch da time," Cards rushed to tell him.

"Dat's not true. We were jest havin' a good time and I didn't think it would mattah if I showed up at noon or not, figurin' ya would jest find some business more important den me. Maybe I didn't want ta rush home jest ta find out ya had ta run off ta God knows where on 'business'," Bitter told Spot.

"Cards you'se get upstahs. We'se can talk latah. You," he said pointing at Bitter. "Follow me. Ise'll deal wid you now." 

Spot walked out of the Lodging House and took off for the docks. Bitter followed him without talking. She soon began worrying about where he was taking her. '_What's he doin'? Maybe I pushed him too far dis time and he's takin' me off ta a secluded place so he can kill me an' dispose of me body easily. Nah, Spot wouldn't do dat…he likes me too much…he'd nevah hurt me…would he?_' 

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when Spot whipped around and said, "Cards, I'se pretty shoah I'se told ya ta go upstahs. An' I'se almost positive I'se didn't ask ya ta follow us."

"Sorry Spot," Cards apologized sheepishly. "I'se was jest a little worried about you'se tempah an' what affects it might have on Bittah der."

"You'se thinks I'se gunna beat up me own goil? What kinda person do you'se take me fer? I'se jest wanted ta get away from all da boys so we'se could talk 'n private. Aldoh you'se ain't makin' it so easy fer me."

"Oh, I knew you'se weren't gunna hurt her…really…I uhh jest didn't want you'se ta uh…say somethin' dat you'se would regret," Cards said a little shooken.

"Shoah Cards. Now beat it befoah I'se changes me mind an' give you'se da soakin' you'se desoives," Spot threatened.

Cards had disappeared before Spot had even finished, leaving Bitter all alone with Spot. Once alone, Spot and Bitter just sat there for a couple minutes in an awkward silence.

"Spot, ya brought me out here ta talk didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I'se did."

"Well, den, why aren't ya talkin'?"

"I'se was jest thinkin' 'bout what you'se said befoah. Look, you'se knows dat yer really important ta me, don't ya? I mean I'se wouldn't keep you'se aroun' if ya weren't."

"I know," Bitter said, not really believing what she was saying.

"No, really, you'se is. But it's jest I'se gots responsibilities ta me boys an' all da newsies in New York. I'se caint jest turn me back on dem ta do what I'se wants ta do all da time."

"I know…really. It's jest I thought if I came ta Brooklyn dat we would get ta spend time together. I could have jest stayed in Manhattan where I have friends if I knew da only time dat I would see ya is when I was throwin' ya out a bed!"

"Is dat what you want? Ta go back ta Manhattan? You'se don' like it heah?" Spot asked sounding hurt.

Bitter sighed. "I didn't mean dat. I'm jest kinda exasperated."

"I'se glad you'se didn't mean it 'cause I'se wants ya ta stay heah. Look hows 'bout we'se goes back ta da House an' clean up, an' Ise'll take ya ta a nice restaurant soes we'se can spend some time togeddah? 

Bitter smiled. "Dat sounds great Spot. I'd really like that."

With that their first 'lovers quarrel' ended...little did they know that there were many to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the argument a few days before, Spot had gone out of his way to spend time with Bitter. He walked with her in the evenings, ate with her, and sat around talking for hours. At night, they would quietly whisper together in Spot's bed where Bitter had taken up residence. Although, they didn't do anything except cuddle Bitter felt safer and happier with him.

Through all the conversations they had, Spot noticed a pattern in the subject. It was always cleverly steered from the topic of the past. Bitter would distract him with statements like, 'What's done is done' and 'Let's not dwell in the past'. While they were good points, he wanted to know more about her, and why she didn't want to tell people about it.

Finally, he decided. "Bitter, kin you'se come here fer a sec? I'se needs ta talk ta ya," he said, leading her into the 'conference room'.

"Shoah, Spot, what do ya need?" Bitter asked.

Spot sat her down in a chair and said, "Well, I'se knows you'se ain't too keen on talkin' 'bout it, but I'se wants ta know 'bout yer past." 

Bitter jumped up, but was pushed back down by Spot. "Don't you'se remembah what happened da last time you'se did dat? Jest sit down an' tell me 'bout it."

"It isn't dat easy, Spot. It's not like I don't trust ya, I jest don't think der's anythin' ta tell, an' I wish ya would stop badgerin' me 'bout it," Bitter said.

"Like I'se said befoah, I'se ain't stupid. I'se knows yer hidin' somethin' an' I'se wish ya would tell me 'bout it. You'se don't have nothin' ta fear," Spot coaxed.

"Look, der's nothin' ta tell, but if ya keep pushin' dis, I don't know how we're goin' ta come out in da end," Bitter threatened, causing Spot to flinch inside.

'_What's she hidin'? She doesn't know how wese'll come out 'n da end? I'se can't believe her, she'd leave me jest 'cause I'se was tryin' ta help. Well, if dats what she's got ta do, den dats what she's got ta do. Dis is what I'se has ta do,' S_pot realized.

"If dats hows you'se feels 'bout it, ders nothin' I kin do. Now, tell me 'bout you from befoah you fell into our lives," Spot commanded.

After glaring for solid minutes, Bitter began, "Fine, whatevah. I don't know what ya want me ta say. I was left on a church door step as a child, took in by a great old couple den I went too far from home one day when I was 'bout seven an' couldn't find my way home so I lived on da streets. It wasn't a big deal I got tageddah wid da Shadows, yeah da gang, an' learned ta pickpocket. Me best friend was killed when I was 'bout twelve so I quit an' had ta run away, since gangs don't look too favorably on quitters. Aftah dat I wandered 'round Manhattan fer 'bout five years befoah Blink found me. "

Bitter got up to leave, but Spot pulled her back down. He asked, "Why was dat so hard ta tell me?"

"Why da hell are ya so interested. I wasn't plannin' on stayin' wid da newsies an' so I figured it wasn't too smart ta get attatched ta people. An' even so, bein' in a gang ain't somethin' ya really want ta bring up, specially when people knew ya from it," Bitter told him, still glaring.

"What do ya mean people knew ya from it?" Spot questioned.

"Jack. Jack knew me when I was little. When he was still Francis Sullivan and I was still Melody Steffanson. He hung 'round da church a little an' we became friends. When I joined da gang he was pretty upset at me an' den we got in a fight 'bout it an' I ain't nevah seen him since. I don't know how he feels 'bout me, nor do I care to. Look, Spot don't tell anyone dis all right? Swear?"

Spot nodded. "A course I wont tell no one. Look, ya shoulda told me before, doh. Ya can trust me. We all got thinks in our past dat we ain't proud of but dat don't me ya got ta ferget dem completley, specially when yer still hurtin' ovah dem."

"Spot I don't need a lecture. Now, if ya don't mind, I'se gunna go pack up me things and get an early start fer Manhattan," Bitter said coldly, standing up.

She could see a flash of pain go through Spot's face before it was covered. He said, "I was gunna take you back in a couple days anyway. You'se could wait 'round here 'til den. It'd be safah if you'se came back wid us."

Bitter said, averting her gaze from his eyes, "But I really want ta go now."

"Well, I'se can' let ya. None of me boys kin take ya back right now, and yer my responsibility. Jacky-boy would kill me if I'se let ya go widout a escort," Spot said.

Bitter grumbled, "It's nice to know someone cares about me."

"Bittah, stop dat. Dat ain't fair. I'se didn't do anythin'. If you'se gonna act like dis, maybe it's bettah if we don't talk fer awhile," Spot said.

"Fine wid me, I nevah enjoyed it before," Bitter retorted, but inside she was crumbling. She hated herself, she hated him, and she hated Brooklyn. It was time to leave.  
After a few hours, when she was sure everyone in the room, especially Spot, was asleep, Bitter got down from her bed carefully. A day longer, was a day too long. She grabbed her stuff, which she had gathered earlier and crept out of the Lodging House. 

Caps, one of the newsies that had met Harmony in Manhattan, had been ordered to secretly escort Bitter back. Spot knew that she was going to leave whether he let her or not, and he thought it best to just let her. So Caps was to be her shadow on her way back to Manhattan and then stay there for a day. None of this was told to Jack, so he would probably be surprised to find Harmony in the morning. 

And he was. 

When Jack was woken by Kloppmann the next morning, he looked over to see Harmony, in his bed. That was enough to make him fall out of bed.

Race, who woke up after Jack fell out of bed, said, "Looks like Jacky-boy is makin' a move on Conlon's goil. Didn't know you'se had it in ya."

"Race…" Jack said, a little threateningly.  
"Geez, chill out. I'se jest jokin'. We'se all know yer safe. If I'se had a goil, Ise'd know I could leave her wid you in bed an' not worry."

Jack replied, "Thanks, Race, I think."

"Harmony!" Blink yelled from his bed. "Yer back!!" He wasted no time in running over to her and hugging her.

"At least someone's happy ta see me," Harmony said. After a couple more moments she said, "Okay Blink ya can let go a me down now…"

Blink complied immediately, with a sheepish smile, and stepped back a couple of steps with his head hanging.

"We's are all happy ta see you'se an' not dat yer unwelcome but why are you'se heah?" Jack asked trying to figure things out.

"I missed you guys!" Harmony explained.

"As sweet as dat is don't try an' pull dat wid me. Why are ya really heah?" Jack questioned unconvinced.

"I jest told ya! I missed ya all too much so I came back a couple days early. Why is it so hard ta believe dat I didn't like Brooklyn?"

"Well no one likes Brooklyn, dat ain't da point though. Da point is dat you'se left wid Spot an' I doubt he'd want you comin' back early," Jack explained. He then looked closer at Harmony and asked, "Does he even know yer heah?"

Harmony looked up at the ceiling. "Well, he might. I mean…I don't know…he's probably figured it out by now…"

"Did dat joik do somethin' ta ya Bitter?! Ise'll soak him! Dat bum is dead!" Blink exclaimed making violent motions towards his pillow.

"Oh you'se will, will ya?" came the familiar voice. Everyone whipped around to see Spot leaning against the door post with Caps standing behind him.

"Someone needs ta put a bell on dat boy!" Racetrack exclaimed.

Nervous laughter was heard around the room. Everyone looked back and forth from Blink and Spot not wanting to miss any of the action.

Blink trying to appear confident said, "Yeah I'se will if you'se did anythin' ta dat goil."

"Let's see you'se try," Spot invited.

"All right I'se will!" Blink accepted walking towards Spot having no idea what he was going to do when he reached him.

He didn't have much time to figure it out before Jack intervened saying, "You'se two knows ya can't fight in heah! Wese'll all get kicked out if you'se keep actin' stupid! Take it outside if you'se wants ta fight!"

"Dats fine wid me," Blink said roughly.

"Dis ain't gunna be a fight its gunna be a beatin'," Spot commented.

"I'se wont hurt ya too bad Spottie," Blink promised patronizingly.

"Yeah you'se keep bein' cute 'til I'se get you outside," Spot smirked.

"Well den lets go!"

Harmony, getting tired of their talk, got up from her place on Jack's bed, and said, "Look boys, both of you jest stop! Yer both bein' complete immature joiks." Everyone froze when she said this, after all Blink was trying to defend her and Spot, well no one tells Spot what to do and gets away with it.

Spot started to protest but Harmony cut him off. "No, jest listen ta me. All of you listen! Blink, Spot didn't do anythin' ta me I jest didn't want ta stay in Brooklyn anymore. So, ya might as well jest stop dis bull shit now 'cause we both know dat when ya get outside Spot will kill ya. An' Spot, why da hell are ya here anyways? I thought we weren't talkin' anymore! Jest go away and stop pickin' on people!"

Everyone stood in shock. You could have easily heard a pin drop in the room. Blink looked about ready to cry, and was most definitely not smiling. Spot recovered from his shock much easier than the rest and said, "Look, no one talks ta me like dat, even you'se. I'se is jest as sick of yer attitude as you'se is of mine. I'se sick a ya bein so damn moody all da time an' not talkin' ta anyone 'bout important things. An' I'se sick of you'se pushin' everyone away jest cause you'se had a hard childhood. Look 'round! Everyone one heah had bad childhoods but no one goes 'round bein' bittah all da time!"

"No one except you dat is!" Harmony countered. "And if you are so sick of me den why do ya keep followin' me?"

"You'se thinks I'se followin' you? Spot Conlon's don't need ta follow no one! I'se heah ta get Jack," Spot informed her.

"Oh, so dat's yer preference these days? Now I know why it didn't work out between us…" Harmony commented.

At this Blink's smile returned. There was titterings of laughter heard from the group but a glare from Spot silenced them all.

"I'se has had it wid you'se goil. I'se is glad yer gone, I'se don't hafta worry 'bout yer moodiness and annoying whinin' anymoah," Spot insulted her.

"That's just fine!" Harmony yelled running out of the door angrily.

Blink bolted after her. He was sure that he could cheer her up if he found her.

Spot almost looked like he was sorry as he watched Harmony leave then turned to Jack. "Come on Jacky-boy, we'se gotta head fer da meetin'. They's moved it up a little and we'se is gunna be late if we don't hurry."

Jack grabbed his hat and followed Spot out the door. He reappeared a few seconds later saying, "Hey you bummahs get ta woik you'se is already late!" He then left again.

Racetrack ran to the window to make sure Jack really left that time, then yelled, "Free day! Who'se fer a game a pokah?"

Everyone laughed. Some of the boys sat down to play with Race, while most of them crawled back into bed. There fun was ruined however when two minutes later Jack came back up saying, "Anyone in bed right now wont have a bed tommorah! You'se all get yer lazy asses outta bed and sell yer papes. An' you'se guys playin pokah better hurry too befoah I'se has ta go get Spot an' ask him ta help me keep me boys in line. An' Ise'll know if you'se all don't go ta woik…Spot ain't da only one wid boidees."

Everyone got up grumbling. They all headed to the washroom. Mush asked, "Da ya think dat Jack was jest jokin' 'bout his 'boidees'?" Caps entered the room saying, "Jack told me ta tell you'se dat he wasn't jokin', whatevah dat means."

Everyone looked frightened. "Jack's beginnin' ta scare me. We'se shouldn't let him hang 'round Spot so much," Racetrack commented.

Blink had finally caught up with Harmony in Central Park. She had tripped, giving Blink just the time he needed to catch up with her. Blink helped her to her feet asking, "Harmony why didn't ya wait fer me? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothin's wrong. I jest kinda want ta be alone now…" Harmony assured him. 

Blink looking slightly taken aback said, "All right I'se guess I can understand dat. Ise'll see ya back at da Lodgin' House, okay?" Then he added, "Oh, an' Harmony I'se really did miss ya while you'se were gone. I'se dunno why ya came back but I'se is really glad dat you'se did," meaning every word he said.

Harmony nodded, but didn't say anything. Blink just looked at her and noticed that she was shaking a little. "All right I'se knows ya wants me ta go away, an' I'se will but foist you'se gotta tell me whats wrong! Maybe I'se can help. Come on Harmony I'se is yer friend and friends help each other!"

He was about to go one in his speech but Harmony threw herself into his arms sobbing hysterically. She realized she just couldn't keep it all inside any longer and Blink was as good of person as any. Probably the best person since she knew he really cared about her. Her entire story came out about her week in Brooklyn, the small part of the past she had related to Spot, her fight with him, and finally how horrible she felt about what had happened in the Lodging House.

Blink sat there with his arm around her shoulders, just listening. Every once in a while he would take her hand and give it a friendly squeeze, trying to give her all the comfort he could but not really knowing how.

Finally, Harmony was drained of all her feelings she had been repressing for so long. They just sat together in silence. 

Blink suddenly looked at Harmony and said, "Look, I'se gotta tell ya somethin'. I'se been wantin' ta tell you'se fer awhile but every time I'se brought it up you would change da subject so I'se nevah got ta tell ya. I'se know ya knows but I'se jest gotta say it. I'se really likes ya and has evah since I'se saw ya dat foist time in da alley. An' I'se always kinda though dat we'se had a chance but I'se knows we'se don't now. You'se really does like Spot. I got no idea why you likes him, but ya do. An' so lets face it we'se don't an' nevah will have a chance togeddah. No don't look at me like dat, I'se fine wid it 'cause I'se yer friend an' wants ya ta be happy. So, come on we'se can spend da day jest relaxin' an' tonight you can find Spot an' talk wid him. Afta all you'se too are poifect fer each oddah. I don't know a no oddah person dat can call Spot names an' not be soaked immediately."

"Blink your so great! Do you really mean all of that?" Harmony asked.

"Shoah I'se do! Is dis da face a someone dat would lie?" Blink responded joking.

"I guess not. And I'm really sorry I hurt you. I wish I could like you…like that but I cant…"

"Hey don't worry 'bout it. But since ya did "break me heart" I thinks dat you'se should pay fer lunch!" Blink stated trying to look pathetic.

"Okay, that's the least I can do. You really are the sweetest person I have ever met."

During this time Spot and Jack were walking towards Central Park for the meeting. All the parties had agreed to Central Park because it was more neutral territory. Only the leaders of Queens, Brooklyn and Manhattan would be present. Spot was attempting to cover up his feelings by joking around with Jack on the way there.

"So, Jacky-boy, I'se hoid from some boidees dat you'se slept wid me goil last night? Dat true?" Spot asked glaring at Jack.

"Yeah its true but it ain't da way it sounds! I'se jest woke up an' she was der!" Jack defended himself.

"Shoah Jacky-boy," Spot said, grinning. His grin gave away the fact that he knew Jack hadn't done anything. "I'se also hoid she kicked you'se outta bed, too," Spot informed.

Jack laughed. "I'se wasn't kicked, I'se jest sorta fell. Wait, does dat mean dat Harmony kicked da infamous Spot Conlon outta her bed?" Jack asked faking astonishment.

"No she didn't kick me outta her bed…she kicked me outta me own bed!" Spot exclaimed. Jack began laughing harder.

"Dat goil is unbelievable. So what did you'se do ta her to make her so mad?" Jack asked becoming serious all the sudden.

Spot ran his hand through his hair. "I asked her about her past. An' she didn't want ta tell me but I made her. I found out some interestin' stuff…" Spot said.

"Well, are ya gunna tell me dis interestin' stuff?" Jack asked. 

"I'm not supposed ta, but I think ya desoive ta know. I know fer a fact now dat you'se probably knows her better dan I evah will," Spot told him.

Jack looked very confused. "What are you talkin' 'bout? I'se barely evah talks ta her unless its about what kinda day she's had or somethin' like dat."

"Yeah well, Francis Sullivan, it turns out dat you'se knew her back a few years ago. Does the name Melody Steffanson ring a bell fer ya?"

"Melody Steffanson? Christ, I haven't hoid dat name in forevah! Wait, are you sayin' dat Harmony is Melody Steffanson? You'se must be jokin' me!" Jack reminisced. "Maybe dat's why she looked so familiar befoah…"Jack concluded.

"No kiddin' Galileo. Yer intelligence is always so astoundin'," Spot sarcastically commented. 

"You'se jest angry 'cause I knows yer goil bettah den you," Jack joked.

Suddenly Spot looked very angry. "What da hell!? Somethin' tells me dat neiddah a us knows her very well," Spot said angrily pointing at a couple under a tree in Central Park. 

Jack turned around just in time to see Harmony fling herself into Blink's waiting arms. Jack was a little confused, to say the least. The confusion grew when they stayed like that for a couple minutes. Spot couldn't do anything but stand there with his mouth open. Red crept up his face from his neck and he was soon on his way over to "talk to" Blink.

Jack held him back. "Look Spot we ain't got time fer dis now. We'se cant be late fer meetin' Queens. Come on it ain't like we wont see dem tonight."

Spot complied and followed Jack to the designated meeting place. He had wiped all expression from his face but Jack knew he was thinking about Harmony. '_Maybe it would be better if we didn't see 'em tonight…I'se think dat Blink's luck jest ran out…' _Jack thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting went along pretty well until Queens related all of it's demands for peace. The Queens leader, Tick, accepted Jack's apology since they had been friends for a long time and he didn't need a fight with Manhattan.

There were, however, problems when Tick said, "Da only thing we'se wants from you'se is dat goil dat started all da problems."

Jack immediately responded with, "You'se cant ask dat. I aint gunna turn an innocent goil ovah to you and yer boys. Look what happened last time she went near you'se!"

Tick persisted with, "Dat goil beat up me boys an' she gunna hafta pay fer it. I'se cant jest let her run around wid out bein' punished."

Jack angrily said, "I'se think dat you'se and yer boys beatin' her up da foist time was punishment 'nough fer anyone. I'se surprised dat goil can walk anymore afta da soakin' she got!"

Tick, just as angrily, threatened, "Da beatin' she got from me last time ain't nothin' compared ta what's comin'."

Jack lunged at him, hearing that he was the person that beat Harmony up. "What's wrong wid ya, beatin' up innocent goils on da street!? I'se gunna soak ya!"

Tick began to fight back, giving Jack threats of his own. Spot finally stood up and said, "Shut up, both of you'se!" Both instantly became silent.

"Jack you'se aint carryin' dis meetin' out very professionally. I'se ashamed of ya. An' you'se, Tick. You'se is lucky I'se don't soak ya right now fer beatin' up me goil and den threatenin' her."

Tick's face went completely white. "What da ya mean, 'your goil'?" he asked.

"I'se meant jest what I'se said. Now, I'se think dis meetin' is ovah. You'se got yer apology an' Jack has promised ta be good, so lets go befoah we'se all does somethin' we'se gunna regret." With that Spot picked up his cane and walked off.

"Bein' his goil is enough punishment to satisfy me," Tick muttered walking off in the opposite direction. Jack stood glaring at Ticks back for awhile then turned and caught up with Spot.

"Ya know you'se had me worried fer awhile, Spot. I'se thought dat you'se might be so mad at Harmony dat you'se were gunna let Tick have her or somethin'," Jack confessed.

"I'se wouldn't give me worst enemy ta Tick, let alone a goil I'se care 'bout," Spot informed him.

"Dat's good ta hear. Listen do ya wanna go get some lunch or somethin'? It's kinda pointless ta go sell papes now an' I'se thinks we could both use some time ta relax…don't you'se?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, shoah. Tibby's?" Spot said.

"Wheah else?" Jack agreed.

Just as they were going to walk in, Jack saw Harmony and Blink in a booth in the back. He turned around quickly, running into Spot.

"Hey, watch it Cowboy! Wheah are you'se goin'?" Spot asked angrily.

"I'se was uhh…thinkin' an I'se aint so hungry anymoah…howbout we'se go ta da Lodgin' House an' make shoah all me boys went out an' sold today?" Jack stuttered.

"You'se knows dat all yer boys probably ran outta da Lodging House afta Caps went up der. Deys prolly all think dat I'se a bad influence on ya…" Spot joked.

"Yeah so…uhh…lets go visit Medda. You'se ain't seen her in ferevah…" Jack said trying to edge away from Tibbys.

"What is wrong wid ya? I'se starvin' an gunna go eat!" Spot then walked straight into Tibbys and went to sit down. He stopped short when he saw Blink and Harmony in the back, eating and laughing together. Giving her the coldest glare he could manage he turned on his heals and left.

"You'se was right Jacky-boy I ain't so hungry no more. Ise'll see you'se latah tonight, alright. I jest gotta go blow some steam or somethin'." Spot walked down the street not waiting for an answer from Jack.

Jack shrugged and walked to the Lodging House to get some extra rest. He hoped Spot wasn't going to go do something stupid but figured he would.

"See, I told ya! Spot hates me now! He's nevah goin' ta give me another chance an' I am not beggin' him fer one! I jest have ta move on….maybe we jest weren't meant ta be," Harmony told Blink.

"Look you'se don't know what he's thinkin'! You'se jest gotta have a civil conversation wid him befoah things get outta control. Da last thing dat da boys an' I want is fer you'se an Spot ta be fightin' again. You'se almost drove me crazy!" Blink exclaimed.

"Yeah ya shoulda seen him! He stopped smilin' fer an entire 5 seconds!" came Racetracks voice from behind Blink.

Harmony giggled. "It must have been torture for him!"

"So, you'se seems bettah now, Harmony," Racetrack noticed.

"What you don't like it when I act psychotic and whiney?" Harmony asked with a shocked face.

"Nah, we'se got Davey's sistah ta act like dat," Racetrack joked.

"Why havn't I ever met Davey's sister? I've heard about her but never actually seen her."

"Hey, don't ask why jest be happy 'bout it. She don't come 'round much aftah Jack dumped her. Thank God! I'se was contemplating buyin' Jack two tickets ta Santa Fe jest ta get rid a her," Racetrack said seriously. Everyone laughed. Racetrack joined Harmony and Blink for the rest of the day and they had a great time. He even convinced Blink and Harmony to come to the races with him. Harmony found herself having lots of fun. She even relaxed, eventually, and forgot about the Spot situation for a couple hours.

When the trio returned to the Lodging House they were met with hushed whispers and stares. Racetrack, Harmony and Blink found this very odd but tried to ignore it. They walked up to the bunkroom asking people along the way if they wanted to play poker. Harmony had become somewhat skilled at this game and with Racetrack tutelage was becoming even better. 

Jack stopped her just before she walked up the stairs and asked, "Hey Harmony, can I'se talk ta ya fer a second? Its kinda important…"

"Can it wait? I'm jest 'bout ta go win in poker," Harmony answered him.

"No, I'se really needs ta talk ta ya right now. Hows about we'se go an' take a walk fer a while?" Jack persisted.

"All right, let me go grab a sweater an' tell Blink and Racetrack." Without waiting for an answer she ran up the stairs to find them.

Harmony flung open the door to the bunkroom and headed for her bed. She stopped suddenly when saw something she didn't expect at all. In the corner of the room Spot was sitting and kissing a girl she had never seen before. Spot noticed her, and nodded to show it, but then continued what he was doing. 

Although Harmony felt like her insides were being torn out, she just raised her eyebrow. Harmony grabbed her sweater and walked over to Spot. Both Spot and the girl looked up, questioningly. 

"Tryin' ta get a bettah view?" Spot asked cruelly.

Harmony, ignoring his comment, held out her hand to the new girl. "Hello, my name is Melody, I don't think we've met."

"Hey! My name is Ashley, but everyone jest calls me Feisty," she said shaking Harmony's hand. "Wow, its so nice ta find someone who is halfway decent ta me here. Everyone else has been incredibly rude ta me and dey keep tellin' me I'm not as good as Harmony. It's getting fairly tiresome."

Harmony looked over at some of the newsies who had started laughing. "Ignore dem, ya seem like a very nice girl. So, how did ya get mixed up wid dis jerk?" she asked, indicating Spot. 

Spot just rolled his eyes as Harmony and Feisty continued their talk. "Um…thanks I think. Well, actually I have liked him for a while but he only recently returned the feelings."

"Oh, dat's very interestin'. An'…why do ya like him? I mean obviously yer not wid him fer his looks, personality or kissin' skills…or lack there of…" Harmony commented.

Spot glared at Harmony and put his arm around Feisty. Feisty giggled. "Oh, your so funny! Spot is so perfect…and he definitely has kissing skills!"

Harmony scoffed and asked, "Outta innocent curiosity have ya evah kissed anyone else?"

Feisty looked at her oddly, "I don't jest go 'round kissin' everyone…an' how would you know if Spot has kissin' skills or not?"

"Oh, 'cause I do go 'round 'jest kissin' everyone'. Don't worry 'bout any hard feelins from me doh, hes nothin' special," Harmony commented looking Spot up and down pointedly. Spot looked back unimpressed.

Just then Blink came in saying, "Harmony what are you'se doin'? Our pokah game is ready an' Jack is lookin' for ya…" He then looked at Spot and saw the new girl sitting on his lap. "I'se think I'se jest gunna go downstairs now an' wait somemoah befoah I'se do somethin' ta get me killed…" he said and walked out of the room.

"Harmony? Yer Harmony? The Harmony that everyone has been talkin' 'bout?" Feisty asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do have quite a reputation…"

"Yeah fer bein' a slut," Spot said finally finding his tongue.  
"If I am such a slut how come you nevah got anywhere wid me?" Harmony asked smuggly.

"If I'se wanted ta, I'se woulda," Spot retorted smirking. "Now if you'se don't mind I'se am sorta in da middle a somethin' an' would like ta finish. Why don't you hurry off ta yer many adorin' fans?"

"Gladly. It was nice meetin' ya Feisty, and Spot its been a pleasure as always," Harmony said smiling.

"Oh no, princess, da pleasure is all mine," Spot said smirking.

"Yeah, yer right, it is." With that Bitter walked out of the room.

Right after she left the room, Jack approached her. "Hey are you'se okay? I'se sorry 'bout dat…Spot aint known fer havin' good taste…" Jack comforted.

"As comforting as that is Jack….I'm fine. Look, can we talk later? I kind of just want to go play cards, forget about everything. You know what I mean?" Harmony told Jack.

"Sure, I jest wanted ta tell you'se I'se remembah you'se, Melody Steffanson. Why didn't you'se tell me who you'se were?" Jack asked looking a little hurt.

"So, Spot told yam huh? Not dat I was surprised but I figured it would take more den a day. Look, I wasn't going to stick around very long so I didn't want ya ta remember who I was an' as I remembah it we didn't exactly part on da best terms," Harmony informed him.

"All right, so what happens now?" Jack asked.

"Nothin' happens. I'm gunna go downstairs and win a couple hands of poker an' den I'm gunna go to sleep."

"How can nothin' change? Ain't ya even gunna tell me what happened? I'se thinks dat I'se desoives ta know…"

"Ya do desoive ta know, but I'm not ready ta talk ta ya 'bout it," Harmony said sharply and then walked downstairs. Jack just watched her walk downstairs. Then he left the Lodging House and went for a walk to figure things out.

Harmony continued to do just what she had told Jack. She went downstairs and played poker for a while, winning two hands. Although Blink had asked, she refused to tell them what had gone on upstairs or to talk about Spot at all. After the game ended she walked upstairs and jumped in her bed ignoring Spot and Feisty who were still kissing.

'_That is so disgusting! How can dey jest kiss like dat infronta everyone? Why is Spot doin' dat anyways? Was he always dis mean or is der somethin' wrong wid him? Well, I don't care what Blink says I am not goin' ta have a conversation wid dat boy, civil or otherwise.'_

_  
_Harmony didn't have to worry about talking to Spot because he had gone back to Brooklyn before she woke up. She was somewhat sad to see him go, but was too angry and hurt to admit it. 

The week continued uneventfully with Harmony who remained in denial of anything that was wrong. As far as she was concerned, her life was perfect. She was thinking about this as she was walking through the streets one day, carefully avoiding the police.

Suddenly, she was pulled into an alley. Thinking it might have been Blink, she turned slowly to be met with a hard blow to the face from her mysterious attacker. As soon as she had composed herself, she turned to look at her attacker. Tick.

"I thought that this had been resolved," Harmony said holding her nose which she realized was broken.

"It was 'resolved', but only while you'se was Conlon's goil. An' from what I'se hoid, you'se ain't anymoah," Ticks explained menacingly. "Now you'se gonna pay fer what you'se did ta me boys," Ticks said as he raised his arm to strike again, but his arm was intercepted by another figure who turned out to be Cards.

"She's still undah da protection a Manhattan an' Brooklyn, so don' try nothin', evah. You'se got dat?" Cards said.

"Who are you'se ta tell me what ta do?" Ticks said.

"I'se a membah a da Brooklyn newsies an' da guy who'se gonna soak ya fer beatin' her one too many times," Cards said as he landed a series of punches on Tick. When Tick had finally gotten enough, he turned and ran.

"Cards, I have nevah been happier to see you," Harmony said as she threw herself into his arms for a hug, just as Spot walked by. He stared, raised his eyebrows, and walked off before they saw him.

"Bittah, how come you'se hasn't been by ta visit? We'se, well, I'se missed ya," Cards said. "An' what was wid da sneakin' out bit? I'se woulda brought you'se back ta Manhattan had ya asked, no mattah what Conlon said."

"I just had ta leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya good-bye, an' I'm more sorry I haven't seen ya since den. I missed ya, too," Harmony said.

"Now, what did ya do ta me fearless leadah? Mistah High-n-Mighty Puppy Dog, yeah I hoid da name, is actin' pretty lousy ta da boys an' is bein' even more isolated than usual. I'se cant take it no moah. So, I'se was hopin' you'se could tell me whats wrong wid it so maybe I'se can try ta fix it."

"I didn't do anythin' ta him! If anyone did anythin' wrong it was him. We got in a fight when he first showed back up in Manhattan an' den when I was goin' ta apologize dat night I went inta da bunkroom an' found him wid some girl I'd nevah seen. I said some sorta mean things den but I don't think he even noticed."

"Are you'se shoah dat's what happened? Dat don't sound like da Spot dat I'se knows. He was completely stuck on you'se when he came to Manhattan and when he returned he was one sad puppy."

Harmony smiled and said, "Sorry I can't help ya but I don't know whats wrong wid him. Maybe Feisty could help ya out der, that's his new girl."

"Dat ain't his goil she wad jest a one night thing. I'se pretty shoah since he didn't even bring her ta Brooklyn."

"Well, at least there's some good news. Hey, do ya want ta go back to the Lodging House wid me? I don't really want ta walk 'round alone but I also don't like standin' in dis alley…"

"I'se would be glad ta escort ya. I thinks Ise'll stick 'round fer a couple hours and den head home," Cards told her.

"Why don't ys jest stay here fer da night and head back ta Brooklyn tomorrow?" Harmony asked.

"Well, I'se didn't exactly tell Spot wheah I was goin' or fer dat mattah, dat I was goin' at all. He might get angry if I don't show up at all tonight."

"All right. Come on we can find Racetrack an' I'll show ya my new skills in da game a poker. Ya will be proud!"

Cards laughed. "All right, I cant say no ta dat."

Cards and Harmony walked to the Lodging House joking and catching up. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice passing Spot in the street.

Spot was beyond furious. '_Who does dat goil think she is? She thinks dat she can jest go 'round playin' wid me boys feelin's, not ta mention me own. I'se has had it wid her. Damn her, I'se wish I'd nevah met her! Maybe I'se shoulda jest givin' her to Tick and got rid of her while I'se had da chance. Who are you kiddin' Spot Conlon? Yer still head ovah heals fer dat goil and dat ain't gunna change no mattah how many guys she is sluttin' 'roun wid.'_

_  
_At the Lodging House, Racetrack, Cards and Harmony were playing poker with a couple of the boys. Race and Cards were easily the best players in the game but Harmony had a couple of lucky hands. Well, she thought they were lucky hands. She wasn't aware that both Cards and Race let her win every once and awhile to make sure she wouldn't give up playing cards. They also couldn't resist because she seemed so happy when she won.

After a couple hours of the game Spot suddenly showed up. He walked in scowling. Cards looked up hesitantly to see Spot staring right at him. "Heya Spot. I'se uhh was jest about ta head back ta Brooklyn but dey uh…" Cards tried to explain.

"Save it Cards. We'se is leavin' now an' Ise'll deal wid you'se latah," Spot commanded. He looked at Harmony for a few seconds then turned and left. Cards followed him slowly, not really looking forward to reaching Brooklyn.

The walk to Brooklyn was a very uncomfortable one. Cards would every once in a while attempt to talk to Spot but would be silenced with a steely glare from him. Finally, putting his life on the line, he did speak up.

"Look Spot, I'se know yer mad at me fer leavin' an' everthin' but I'se had ta talk ta Bittah," Cards started.

"Yeah an' talkin' ain't all you'se was doin' was it?" Spot asked spitefully.

"Well, I'se guess I did some oddah stuff, but nothin' dat important…" Cards said sounding confused.

"Shaddup now ya joik or you'se is gunna get soaked," Spot warned.

"No I---," Cards started but paused when he was punched hard in the face.

"Damnit Spot I'se sick a dis! What da hell is wrong wid ya?! Ya aint got no reason ta be mad at me oddah den I'se left Brooklyn wid out yer permission an' you'se decide ta break me nose? So much fer friendship! Da only reason I'se came ta Manhattan was ta find out what was wrong wid you'se. I'se sick a seein' you so down all da time an' I'se figured Bittah might know what was da maddah wid you'se!" Cards explained angrily.

"Yeah shoah Cards an' you didn't make a move on me old goil eiddah…" Spot commented sarcastically.

Cards began laughing really hard. Seeing Spots deadly glare he quickly explained. "You'se…you'se thinks dat I'se likes Bittah?! Well…I'se do like Bittah but moah like a sistah den as a goilfriend or somethin' like dat. 'Sides I'se knows bettah den ta 'play wid Spot Conlon's toys'," Cards told him. "Da ya really think dat I'se would do dat ta ya? You'se are like me bruddah, an' I'se aint da backstabbin' type."

"Are you shoah? I'se saw you an' her earlier in da alley an' you'se two looked a lot more friendly dan friends…" Spot persisted.

"I'se jest saved her from Tick, who was attacking her, an' she was still kinda shooken up… What makes you think Bittah would want ta go fer me anyways? Shes kinda stuck on you'se if ya didn't notice…" Cards pointed out.

"Oh I dunno maybe because her an' Blink did it earlier. I'se might jest be a little paranoid now…I'se shouldn't care anyways should I? I'se means she don't want me no moah an' I'se don't want her. I'se could have any goil I'se wants, why have one dat jest causes trouble?" Spot rationalized.

"Spot was dis befoah or aftah you'se broke her heart wid dat Feisty goil?" Cards questioned.

"How did you'se know abou…It was befoah. Feisty was jest ta get back at her. I'se means I cant jest go beat her up like she was a boy…aldoh I'se thinkin' dat ain't such a bad idea now…"

"Yeah? Well when I'se talked ta her she said she had no idea why you'se was kissin' dat goil and was really hoit by it. If she was 'wid' Blink den don't ya think she woulda known why you'se was angry? Did you'se evah even talk ta her 'bout it or jest skip straight ta fightin'?" Cards asked. Looking at Spots pensive face he said, "Maybe you should go talk ta her? An' don't give me dat 'I don't care about her' crap cause if it was true ya wouldn't a hit me…"

Spot looked at him a little more. "I'se don't know. I'se aint one ta ask fer apologies…"

Cards sighed exasperatedly. "Look, jest go talk ta her! Yer relationship can't get any worse dan it is now!" 

"All right, I'se will. But if somethin' bad does happen, jest know, I'se is comin' aftah you'se," Spot threatened.

"Ise'll make it easy on ya. I'se is walkin' back dere wid ya and I'se aint leavin until you'se two are back togeddah! I'se aint takin' no fer an answer…" Cards commanded.

"You'se gotten awfully brave lately," Spot commented. "Make shoah it don't become a habit."

The two walked back to the Lodging House as friends should, talking and laughing. When they got there Cards practically had to push Spot into the bunkroom. Once in the bunkroom Spot walked nonchalantly over to Harmony. 

"Heya Bittah, I'se uh… really need ta talk ta you'se 'bout somethin' important," he muttered but Harmony wasn't looking at him, though. She ran over to Cards, who was still bleeding. 

"Oh my God what happened ta ya? But how…ya were wid…" Harmony said not understanding how he had gotten hurt while Spot was around. Then it dawned on her. "You did dis didn't ya Spot? Jest because he didn't ask ya fer permission ta leave, ya broke his nose?!"

"Look it aint da way it looks," Cards began. 

"Don't make excuses for him Cards. I will nevah understand why yer friends wid someone who is so horrible ta ya!" Harmony commented.

"Yeah yer one ta talk… at least I'se aint da one in love wid him," Cards pointed out.

"And I'se glad dat you'se aint," Spot commented quickly.

"I am not in love wid him, and dis is not da time ta joke 'round. I cant believe how disgustin' ya are Spot or dat I evah liked ya. I don't even want ta see ya let alone talk ta ya. Jest go away!" Harmony yelled.

"I'se don't got ta go away jest 'cause you'se says so. Da only reason I'se even came bach heah is ta apologize ta ya fer bein' a joik befoah but ferget it. Now I'se remembahs why I'se was relieved we'se was broken up," Spot retorted. 

"Yeah? Well if yer so happy what are ya doin' here an' what did ya want ta talk 'bout?" Harmony asked feeling clever.

"I'se jest told ya, I'se was gunna apologize. How stupid are ya?" Spot asked amusedly.

"I meant why are ya still here? Why don't ya scampah off ta Brooklyn, puppy dog?" Harmony questioned.

"I'se aint gunna let some goil chase me outta Manhattan. All you'se have been is trouble since da very foist time I'se set eyes on you'se an' I'se is sick a it!" Spot told her.

There fighting continued on like this for awhile. There was a collective sigh from all the Manhattan newsies who were accustomed to their fighting. Cards finally got an idea and pulled Blink over to the side. They talked for a couple of minutes and then smiled.

Blink walked up to Harmony and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her into the washroom and set her down, leaving immediately. Harmony looked at him oddly went to follow him out. A yelling and kicking Spot, who was being pushed in the room by Jack and Cards, blocked the door however.

"NOOO! Not again guys! Let me out now! Yer jest bein' interferin' jerks now!" Bitter yelled trying to get out the door.

They all just gave her a half smile. Cards said, "Sorry both of you'se, but its fer da good a everyone. Now start talkin' to each oddahs or you'se are gunna get mighty bored in dere…" With that he left, shutting and locking the door, just before Spot could jump on him.

"God damnit Spot dis is yer fault. If ya hadn't come back here everythin' would be fine!" Harmony said harshly.

Spot glared at her. "Oh yeah once again yer helpin' da situation so much. I'se gotta do everythin' 'round heah. Luckily I'se prepared incase deys got stupid an' did dis again." Spot smirked as he pulled a pin out of his pocket and went to work on the door.

"Spot its useless. I'se knew you'se could pick locks an' we'se got a chair against da door so stop stallin' an' get ta talkin'," came Jack's voice.

"I'se really is a bad influence on dat boy," Spot realized.

"Yeah, way to be prepared. I jest hope I can be as smart as you some day," Harmony said sarcastically.

"You'se know you'se don't have no one protectin' you'se in heah. If I'se were you'se I'd be careful," Spot warned.

"Yeah, well I think that yer bark is worse den yer bite, puppy dog," Harmony stated.

"Oh shut up you slut, you'se is getting' annoyin' now. You'se were fun fer a while but now…well…not so much," Spot told her.

"Why is it that whenever we fight ya call me a slut? I know I'm not a slut, and you should know I'm not a slut, so its jest kinda a pointless insult."

"Shoah you ain't a slut. Dat's why in da park dat day I'se saw you fling yerself on Blink…" Spot commented sarcastically.

"Fling myself at Blink? What are you…ohh…da day we had our fight here in Manhattan? Are you kiddin' me? That's what you were so angry 'bout? Blink caught up wid me an' I just burst out cryin' and sorta…fell…inta his arms," Harmony explained.

A new thought dawning on her she said, "You were jealous. Oh my gosh you were! Ya thought dat I had gone aftah Blink aftah we had our fight. Dat's why ya brought dat slut back here, 'cause ya wanted ta make me jealous! Spot dis is sad even fer you. Yer 'boidees' aren't so informed anymore are dey," she taunted.

"So, why didn't you'se tell me any of dis befoah now?" Spot asked.

"I'm supposed ta assume dat ya stalked me ta Central Park an' assumed I was a slut when I hugged Blink," she asked incredulously. "I'm sorry but I have a little more faith in you den dat."

"Hey I did not stalk you'se! I'se was walkin' to da meetin' an' me an' Jack saw you'se. Den we'se saw you sittin' togeddah at Tibbys and we'se both assumed dat you'se was togeddah an' I'se was furious," Spot informed her.

"Well, actually Blinks da one dat made me realize dat I wanted ta go apologize ta you, but you unfortunately were already occupied."

Outside the door, all the newsies were happy not to hear loud thuds or breaking glass. That was a good sign…usually. They were still a little worried about their plan.

"Maybe dis wasn't such a good idea. Spot was really angry," Cards wondered.

"Hey, it woiked da foist time, it might woik da second time. 'Sides I'se didn't heah no brilliant ideas from you'se guys, did I?" Blink defended.

"Wese'll let dem be fer a while longah, den we'll bring dem out. I'se pretty shoah he won't do anythin' ta her," Jack said, uncertainly.

Cards muttered, "Let's hope yer right."

Suddenly everyone realized, "Yer a Brooklyn Newsies," Race exclaimed.

"Wow…How's did ya evah figah me out?" Cards mocked sarcastically.

"But, ain't you'se supposed ta nevah go 'gainst him. Brooklyn newsies have different relationships wid der leadah den us. I'se mean, well, we'se could like tie Jack up by da thumbs, not that we would," Race amended, swiftly glancing to Jack, "but it wouldn't mattah much. He'd get ovah it. But Spot…I'se hoid da Brooklyn newsies nevah cross him."

"I'se ain't no regular newsie. I'se kin get away wid some stuff da oddahs couldn't. I'se grew up wid Spot, we'se like broddahs. Now, dat don't mean I'se can get away wid much, but he forgives me," Cards said.

"So yer not gonna git soaked fer dis, are ya?" Jack asked.

"I'se nevah said dat. Ise'll almost definitely get soaked, but not so bad dat I won't be able ta walk no moah," Cards explained. "It's worth it. Like dis broken nose? I'se got it 'cause Spot thought I'se was movin' 'n on his goil. He saw her talkin' ta me an' assumed…well, more den der was. Same wid Blink. He thought dat you and Bittah was goin' out, or somethin'."

"Dat explains a lot," Blink said.

"Yeah, it does. I'se kinda thought dat you'se and Harmony was…well…goin' togethah too," Jack admitted.

"Well, I'se wish we was, but I'se got news…ya know how I'se been…followin' da Mayor's daughter? Well, she finally consented ta go out wid me, on da condition dat aftah dat I'se has ta let her find me from now on," Blink said.

"Dats great, Blink. I'se happy you'se found a goil," Jack said.

Back in the washroom, Bitter and Spot had worked out their feelings on the issue of Feisty, Blink, and Cards, but there was still a lot of problems to deal with, for instance, the fight that had started the entire mess. Bitter still wasn't ready to talk about her past, and she needed Spot to accept that or they could never work. Spot promised to try harder, but wanted her to come back to Brooklyn. 

"Spot, don't take this the wrong way but I don't really like Brooklyn." Bitter finally admitted.

"YA WHAT? How's can you'se not like Brooklyn?!" Spot shouted astounded. 

"Oh boy deys gunna be in dere a while" "Gawd why did she gotta go an' say dat?" "Uh oh I'se don't think Spots gunna get ovah dat one" came from behind the door.

After glancing at the door briefly they continued their conversation. "Spot don't take it so personally! I just prefer Manhattan to Brooklyn. Plus, if I stay here then we probably will get along better when we see each other."

"So you'se don't like Brooklyn 'cause you'se don't think we'se can get along?" Spot asked.

"I didn't say that! I just don't especially want to go back to Brooklyn," Bitter told him.

"Hey whats wrong wid Brooklyn?!?" came Cards voice from the other room.

"Yep hes a Brooklyn newsie alright!" Racetrack proclaimed. An "OW!" came a few seconds later. Spot and Bitter looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'se thinks yer right 'bout stayin' heah," Spot admitted. "'Cause den when I'se comes ta visit ya, youse'll be twice as happy ta see me!"

"Sure, well at least I'll be able ta tolerate ya fer a couple days…" Bitter joked. "So, are we all bettah?" she asked, unsure.

"Shoah we're," Spot decided.

"So, Spot we are together again…right?" Bitter asked leadingly. 

"Yeah shoah we is…why?" Spot asked suspiciously.  
"Because I don't think I could get away with this if we weren't," she said throwing a wet towel in Spot's face. 

"What makes ya think you'se can get away wid it now?" Spot asked grabbing her and pulling her closer.

Bitter screamed a little before Spot silenced her with a kiss.

On the other side of the door people were starting to get worried. 

"Jack maybe we'se should let her oudda dere? I'se didn't like da sound a dat…" Cards commented.

"Yeah, I'se don't heah no more talkin' in dere…" Blink said worriedly.

"You'se is right," Jack confirmed going to the door and unlocking it. He opened the door only to find Spot and Bitter in there old corner kissing.

"Dere is somethin' almos' scary 'bout dis room," Racetrack commented.

"I'se wondah if dis woiks fer oddah goils," Blink pondered, thinking of the mayor's daughter.

"Don't even think about it," Jack ordered looking severely at Blink.

Bitter began laughing and stood up. Spot, looking somewhat disappointed, also stood up. "Geeze guys, ya's gotta woik on yer timin'," he complained.

Bitter walked into the bunkroom saying, "It's nice ta be free…"

Spot walked into the bunkroom and smirked at Racetrack. Then said, "All right I'se guess I'se gotta deal wid da dumbasses dat put me in dere. Blink, Cards, Jack front in centah, right now."

The three culprits sheepishly emerged from the crowd of newsies hanging there heads.

"Look…", "Now Spot we'se did it…", "I'se was jest…" they all began at once.

"Silence! You'se is all gunna listen ta me now," Spot commanded. "Now, you'se," he said directing his cold glare at Blink, "dis is dat second time you'se done dis ta me. I'se was nice last time but…" He then punched him in the stomache, causing him to double over onto the floor. "I'se didn't want ta do dat but you'se forced me. I'se really means it now. DON'T DO ME NO MOAH FAVORS!"

Spot then turned to Cards. "You'se also crossed da line dis time. Yer lucky dat yer nose still looks horrible or I'se would break it again. I'se hopes dat you'se is gunna go back ta normal aftah taday 'cause I'se would hate ta have ta soak me best friend," he warned.

He glared, next, at Jack who was attempting to look innocent. "Don't even try it Jacky-boy. You'se is luck dat we'se are in Manhattan an' not Brooklyn. But seein' as I don't wanna have ta beat up all a Manhattan today you'se can jest get off wid a warnin'."

"Yeah Spot because you'se so could beat up Manhattan…" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't push it Jacky, I'se aint known fer bein' nice ta guys dat push der luck. Now hows 'bout we'se all heads ovah ta Tibby's. All dat fightin' made me kinda hungry…" Spot suggested, and then started to walk out the door.

"Fightin' ain't all you'se was doin'" someone said from the crowd. Spot turned and glared at all the newsies, then walked out the door smirking to himself.

Everyone followed him out the door laughing and joking, except Racetrack. Racetrack had been tied to a chair by his thumbs (courtesy of Jack) and was whimpering in pain. When he noticed everyone had left he started shouting, "HEY COME BACK! I'SE HUNGRY TOO! I'SE SORRY!!!"


End file.
